Tomber en disgrâce
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Après des années de solitude et de souffrances après l'abandon des Cullen, Bella fonce la tête la première dans un vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle verrait à nouveau. Ils se rapprochent et Jasper en apprend davantage sur le passé de Bella et qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. L'histoire a été remaniée par l'auteur. AU/ OOC. Non canon. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 22 chapitres et elle est classée M pour le langage, la violence et les citrons. En clair : elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Un héros déguisé**

 **POV Bella**

À huit heures, je me suis retrouvée appuyant sur le bouton stop de mon réveil pour la seconde fois, mais je n'y croyais toujours pas. La sonnerie incessante me rendait à moitié folle avant même que je ne sorte du lit.

 _Je me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire..._ ai-je pensé en prenant ma douche _... Ouah, vingt-deux ans déjà ? Cela fait quatre ans... L'abandon d'un petit ami et de sa famille et trois parents morts... Je me souhaite un putain de joyeux d'anniversaire._

J'ai rangé ces pensées au fond de mon esprit alors que l'eau massait mon cou, et après une bonne dizaine de minutes, je suis sortie de la douche et je me suis « habillée » pour le travail.

Le « Kitty Rose » était sans aucun doute l'un des pires endroits pour travailler dans ce trou de merde de ville, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je travaillais là-bas. Pas de contrôle d'identité, pas de questions. Personne ne demandait l'âge que vous aviez, d'où vous veniez ni pourquoi vous étiez là, parce que, honnêtement, personne n'en avait réellement rien à foutre. Barmaid de trois à six nuits par semaine, évidemment, ce n'était pas le pire emploi que j'aurais pu trouver. Cependant, il y avait certainement de mauvais moments.

Je suis entrée dans ce qui était appelé « mon uniforme », j'ai posé mon maquillage pour m'assurer que personne ne me reconnaîtrait. J'avais encore du mal à saisir le concept, pourquoi un mini short, un soutien-gorge pailleté et des talons aiguilles pouvaient être réellement appelé un uniforme. Saisissant mon sac, je suis sortie par la porte et je me suis dirigée vers l'arrêt de bus. Comme d'habitude, je me suis retrouvée assise à côté d'un type à moitié ivre mort qui pensait que me peloter serait drôle. J'ai claqué mon talon sur son pied et j'ai continué ma route.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me trouvais devant mon lieu de travail. J'ai vérifié ma montre. _Ah, bien, 10 : 30 heures._ Pile à l'heure ! J'ai jeté mon sac derrière le bar et j'ai commencé à verser des verres quand j'ai vu Lizz courir vers moi. '' - Nous n'avons personne pour remplacer Rochelle avant quatre heures... J'ai besoin de toi Izzy ! ''

Rochelle, l'une des... appelons-les _danseuses..._ était en congé de maladie pour au moins trois jours cette semaine. Même si danser autour d'un poteau n'avait jamais été exactement ma description d'un travail, j'avais tendance à remplir son emploi à sa place. Hé bien, ne jamais se plaindre d'avoir plus d'argent dans sa poche.

Une heure et demie et beaucoup moins de vêtements plus tard, je suis descendue de l'estrade, seulement pour entendre Lizz annoncer que « Izzy » donnerait des « danses personnelles » pour le prix réduit de vingt dollars plus le pourboire. Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Je suis allée faire ma première danse de la nuit pour un quelconque salaud portant une alliance. Il avait probablement une petite épouse douce et une poignée d'enfants qui attendaient qu'il rentre à la maison, mais je n'en avais réellement rien à foutre en ce moment.

Tout s'est bien passé pendant la première danse, le gars était convenable et n'avait pas essayé d'obtenir mon numéro ni de me peloter, mais lorsque j'ai enfourché Richard, un habitué, je n'ai pas été aussi chanceuse. D'une part, effeuilleuse ou pas, je n'étais pas une briseuse de ménage et il avait une femme douce, Lucy, qu'en fait, je connaissais assez bien. Ouais, je me contredisais moi-même avec ce que je venais de dire au sujet de n'en avoir rien à foutre, mais je connaissais Lucy et elle était une sacrée bonne femme. Si jamais il le lui demandait, elle lui offrirait probablement une danse elle-même. Ensuite, Richard avait toujours eu un problème avec la règle « on ne touche pas »

La chanson s'est terminé et j'étais sur le point de descendre de dessus ses genoux quand je l'ai senti enchevêtrer sa main dans mes cheveux. Agacée, j'ai essayé de me détacher, seulement pour le voir essayer de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'avais jamais eu le « syndrome Pretty Woman », mais j'étais foutrement certaine que je n'allais pas laisser Rich m'embrasser. J'ai donc assené un coup de genou aussi fort que je le pouvais et quand il s'est connecté à son aine, j'ai senti glisser son emprise dans mes cheveux. Je me suis enfuie aussi vite que possible jusqu'à ce que je sois tiré en arrière et que j'ai senti le poing de Richard se connecter avec ma pommette.

Je suis tombée sur le sol à cause de la douleur quand j'ai entendu Rich crier. Ma supposition à cet instant a été que certains spectateurs voulaient jouer aux héros pour la soirée. Ils l'avaient donc frappé.

'' - Izzy ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? '' J'ai entendu Lizz crier à travers la pièce, mais je n'arrivais à trouver la force en moi d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

J'ai senti brusquement la sensation familière de bras froids s'envelopper autour de moi alors que j'entendais une voix douce me parler. '' - Bella ? Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Isabella, réponds-moi ! ''

Le choc m'a frappé comme une vague massive et j'ai levé les yeux vers une paire familière d'yeux de miel doré.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **A / N : Ffn a posé beaucoup de problèmes depuis quelques jours, plus de mise à jours, pas de reviews, ni de possibilité de réponses pour ceux qui en ont laissé, pas d'alertes, alors merci à vous si vous en avez laissé parce il est impossible de le savoir, cathy.**

 **Chapitre deux : La ville des surprises.**

 **POV Jasper**

S'il y a bien une ville américaine qui peut garder un vampire amusé pendant vingt-quatre heures d'affilées, c'est très certainement Las Vegas dans le Nevada. Il était une heure du matin et personne ne me regardait à deux fois parce que je déambulais dans les rues. Ce qui était honnêtement une bénédiction. J'avais besoin de me sentir dans mon propre élément pour une fois, même si ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de me déplacer dans un des endroits les plus ensoleillés du pays.

Après avoir visité pratiquement tous les casinos de la ville, je suis tombée sur un petit dépotoir minable avec un panneau néon rose qui clignotait les mots « Kitty Rose » et, même si les lumières étaient douloureuses pour les yeux, j'ai décidé d'aller y faire un tour. J'ai immédiatement été frappé par un parfum floral familier. Ce qui n'était pas possible. _Bella Swan n'entrerait JAMAIS dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Charlie ne le permettrait tout simplement pas._

Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que je fasse une erreur... je me suis donc approché de la scène et j'ai vu la NOUVELLE Bella. Je me suis décroché la mâchoire. Vêtu de rien à part une paire de talons aiguilles et d'une lingerie bleue foncé, Isabella Marie Swan tournait autour d'un poteau rose néon. Je pouvais sentir une luxure paralysante qui semblait sortir de tout le monde, mais j'ai été aveuglé par la rage aux événements qui ont suivi. Une petite jeune fille qui n'avait probablement pas plus de seize ans a sauté sur la scène et a annoncé que « Izzy » donnerait des danses personnelles à prix réduits. _Izzy ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries ?_ Je n'avais pas complètement réalisé de qui elle parlait jusqu'à ce que je vois Bella chevaucher un homme à l'air sinistre dans le milieu de la pièce.

J'ai serré les poings quand je l'ai regardés faire la même chose avec un autre client, une chanson ou deux plus tard. J'ai remarqué qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner de ses avances non désirées et, dans une tentative pour se libérer, elle l'a frappé dans l'aine. Elle a commencé à courir loin de lui, mais il l'a retourné et lui a donné un coup de poing juste en dessous de son œil gauche. Ne me souciant pas si j'avais été inhumainement rapide pour le faire, je me suis tenu entre ma Bella et cet homme étrange. J'avais pensé que je serais capable de garder ma rage en échec, mais le sourire sur son visage alors qu'il regardait Bella tomber sur le sol m'a aveuglé. J'ai lancé mon poing contre son nez sans régler la puissance du coup et j'ai entendu son nez faire une série de craquements écœurants. Il a hurlé de douleur, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à m'en soucier.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol et j'ai appelé Bella, mais quand nos yeux se sont connectés, elle s'est évanouie. La stripteaseuse adolescente d'un peu plus tôt s'est approché de moi en tenant un sac qui empestait l'odeur de Bella.

'' - Qui diable es-tu ? ''

'' - Je suis Jasper, un vieil ami de Bell... euh... Izzy. '' Je lui ai dit.

J'ai senti sa convoitise sortir d'elle comme de la sueur et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir un haut-le-cœur. Je n'avais certainement jamais été intéressé par les adolescentes.

'' - Peu importe, assure-toi simplement qu'elle rentre bien à la maison. Dis-lui de ne pas venir demain, sauf s'il n'y a pas d'ecchymose. Quand à toi, chéri, tu peux me téléphoner quand tu en auras envie. '' Elle m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a tendu le sac avec un morceau de papier. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai jeté le papier sur le sol alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte.

Après environ un kilomètre de marche à vitesse humaine, j'en suis arrivé à réaliser que je ne savais absolument pas où elle habitait. Je me suis assis sur un trottoir et j'ai fouillé dans son sac. J'y ai trouvé du maquillage, un ou deux pansements, un briquet et un paquet de cigarettes.

 _Elle fume ?_

J'ai ignoré à quel point cela me dérangeait et je suis revenue à la tâche à accomplir. Il n'y avait aucune pièce d'identité et ma maison était à Misqueete. J'ai entendu des sifflets et j'ai senti une pointe de désir venant de l'autre côté de la rue, c'est là que j'ai finalement remarqué que Bella n'était pas correctement habillée. J'ai défait les boutons de ma chemise et je la lui ai mise alors qu'elle commençait à remuer.

'' - Jasper. '' Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre et j'ai immédiatement été coupé par Bella me disant : '' - Je n'en ai rien à foutre de pourquoi tu es ici et je ne me soucie pas de savoir combien de temps tu vas être ici. Si tu ne me remets pas mon briquet et mes cigarettes dans les cinq secondes je vais te mettre en pièces et brûler les morceaux moi-même. ''

Ma mâchoire a chuté, mais je suis arrivé à faire ce qu'elle avait demandé dans le temps imparti.

'' - Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu vis, _ **Izzy**_ ? '' Je lui ai demandé.

'' - Hé, écoute-moi bien, connard, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me juger. Comme si tu étais foutrement meilleur que moi. 1387 boulevard Martin Luther King . '' A-t-elle répondu d'un ton mordant.

'' - Oui, Votre Majesté. '' A été tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire en réponse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle a allumé une cigarette alors que nous étions presque à son adresse.

'' - Hé, vampire super rapide. Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi je ne suis pas arrivé chez moi il y a vingt minutes et pourquoi tu marches comme ma grand-mère ? ''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point elle était hostile envers moi et pour la première fois ce soir-là, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas lire ses émotions.

'' - Hé bien, je ne voulais pas avoir à demander à l'humaine accro d'éteindre son bâton de cyanure, mais puisque tu as décidé de jeter la politesse par le fenêtre... '' J'ai saisi sa cigarette et je l'ai jeté sur le sol, puis je me suis mis à courir.

Cinq secondes plus tard, je suis arrivés devant un immeuble ayant l'air complètement délabré.

'' - Dernier étage, avant-dernière porte à droite, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit et il n'a pas échappé à mon attention qu'elle grimaçait de douleur à chaque mouvement de son visage.

J'ai sauté au quatrième étage et j'ai atterri sur le palier, la posant devant sa porte. Elle s'est penchée en avant avec la clé et a tourné la poignée, ouvrant la porte qui a grincé.

'' - Hé bien, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas suivi pour rien, je pourrais donc aussi bien t'écouter. '' Elle m'a fait signe d'entrer et quand je l'ai fait, j'ai remarqué un petit coin cuisine et un canapé, mais rien de plus.

Elle a marché jusqu'à un placard et en a sorti une bouteille de whisky avant de venir s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle s'est versé et a bu un grand verre et, prenant note de mon sourcil levé, elle m'a dit :

'' - Je ne veux pas penser à ta famille, je ne veux pas parler de ta famille et si tu es sur le point de faire ces deux choses après quatre putains d'années, je ferais foutrement mieux d'avoir beaucoup d'alcool dans mon système avant de commencer. ''

Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent qu'elle n'avait pas une seule pièce de sa personnalité dans la maison. Elle était sale et ordinaire. _Elle vivait dans la clandestinité. Pas d'identité, pas de téléphone, pas de photos de famille. Mais de QUI se cachait-elle ?_ J'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas le droit de poser ces questions, j'ai décidé d'abandonner temporairement.

'' - Je suppose que tu as tout d'abord des questions pour moi, Bella ? ''

'' - Où est le reste de la famille ? Savent-ils que tu es ici ? Comment vont-ils ? '' Elle regardait par la fenêtre et, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, elle avait l'air d'avoir réellement peur de ma famille.

'' - Bella, je suis seul ici. Ils sont tous encore en Afrique et vivent avec Carlisle pendant qu'il travaille pour Médecins sans frontières. C'est là que nous sommes restés depuis que nous avons quitté l'Alaska. La famille dans son ensemble va bien, même si Alice m'a quitté, depuis je n'ai pas eu de contact avec elle. Je ne peux donc pas parler pour elle. '' J'avais été surpris qu'elle demande des nouvelles à notre sujet à tous... J'avais pensé qu'elle serait plus intéressée par Edward et Alice.

'' - Je n'ai pas non plus parlé à Edwa... ''

'' - Je ne donne vraiment pas une merde au sujet de Putward Cullen. '' M'a-t-elle interrompue avant que je ne puisse même terminer son nom.

J'ai été choqué pour dire le moins, mais j'ai décidé de ne pas le remettre en question.

'' - Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici ? '' A-t-elle demandée, le regard inquiet revenant sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait pas la fenêtre.

'' - Oh, Bella. Je ne te cherchais pas. Je t'ai simplement senti dans ce club. En parlant de cela, pourquoi diable travailles-tu là ? '' Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieux de savoir pourquoi la douce et timide petite Isabella travaillait dans un bar du Strip.

'' - Où serais-je censé travailler ? '' A-t-elle demandée, un air incrédule sur le visage.

'' - Je suis certain que le chef aurait pu te trouver un emploi à Forks, Bells. '' Il n'a pas échappé à mon attention qu'elle a tressailli à ce surnom.

Elle m'a regardé directement dans les yeux et complètement sans émotions, elle m'a dit clairement : '' - Charlie est mort. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Chansons de la terreur.**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Charlie est mort. ''

Bella venait de me dire que son propre père était mort et pourtant je ne pouvais toujours pas ressentir ses émotions.

 _Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ma capacité._

Je l'ai regardé avec incrédulité, et elle a simplement secoué la tête en me regardant. '' - Je ne veux pas en parler. Alors, quand pars-tu ? ''

Hé bien, si ça ce n'était pas une poussée vers la porte, alors ce qu'elle a dit ensuite l'était très certainement. '' - Je suis fatigué et ivre, ce qui se traduit par : je vais me coucher. ''

 _Je ne peux pas continuer à la laisser vivre comme cela. Je ne vais pas la laisser continuer à vivre comme cela._

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi je tenais à le faire autant que cela. J'attribuais tout cela à un amour familial allant jusqu'à une culpabilité extrême. '' - Bella, je n'ai pas exactement terminé... Je tenais à te dire à quel point j'étais désolé. J'ai ruiné ta relation et j'ai ruiné ta vie. ''

J'ai été frappé par une vague de rage extrême, mais elle a rapidement disparu dans un solide néant. Elle était tellement dénuée d'émotions que cela m'a presque fait tomber à genoux de souffrance.

'' - Espèce de satané crétin ! Tu crois que TU as ruiné ma « relation » ? M'as-TU quitté dans les bois ? M'as-TU menti et m'as-TU dis que je n'étais pas assez bonne ? Ce putain frère qui est le tien était trop lâche pour me dire pourquoi il me quittait RÉELLEMENT ! Je n'étais pas assez bien ? Ah ! Je « complétais son existence » jusqu'à la nuit où tu m'as attaqué. Pour l'amour du ciel, tu es un VAMPIRE ! Et pour finir, je me souviens parfaitement que tu allais parfaitement bien jusqu'à ce que PUTWARD m'ait jeté sur la table pleine de cristal ! Ce qui m'a laissé une belle cicatrice dans le dos, soit dit en passant. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour l'imbécillité de mon ex petit ami ou la nature de ton espèce, Jasper. ''

Encore une fois, Bella Swan m'a stupéfié. Jamais dans mon existence je n'avais rencontré un humain qui acceptait notre nature quand nous étions réellement sur nos instincts. Je pensais qu'elle avait terminé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ajouté.

'' - Bonne nuit Jasper. Je ne m'attends pas à te voir dans la matinée. ''

'' - Elle m'a ouvert la porte et je me suis levé du canapé. Je pouvais sentir monter un semblant de tristesse. Il était parfaitement évident qu'elle me jetait dehors, mais cela me faisait presque mal de la quitter.

'' - Bonne nuit, Isabella ! '' Lui ai-je répondu alors que je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à sa porte, mais je savais que je n'allais pas partir. C'était de ma faute si sa vie était en ruine et c'était mon devoir d'y remédier.

Vingt minutes et deux élans plus tard, je me suis retrouvé à regarder Bella sortir une guitare et s'asseoir.

 _Quand a-t-elle appris à en jouer ?_

Elle a regardé dans la boîte pendant un moment, mais avant que je ne puisse voir ce qu'elle regardait, je l'ai entendu commencer à jouer. Les paroles ont déchiré mon cœur, mais je me suis senti plus que ravi par le fait que je pouvais sentir ses émotions. J'ai senti ses larmes avant qu'elles n'apparaissent réellement et je ne voulais rien de plus que pouvoir démembrer Edward à cet instant précis. Elle a posé sa guitare et s'est mise à pleurer dans son sommeil. Pendant qu'elle dormait, ses émotions sont devenues sauvages. J'ai senti sa rage, sa douleur, ensuite elle a crié.

J'ai sauté sur le bord de sa fenêtre, la poussant vers le haut pour l'ouvrir et je me suis glissé dans la pièce. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de la fermer avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

'' - Chut, Bella. Ça va aller, je suis là et je vais te protéger. ''

Elle a immédiatement ouvert les yeux et le regard sur son visage était sauvage.

 **POV Bella**

Qui diable pensait-il qu'il était ? Entrer dans mon appartement sans mon autorisation et essayer de me consoler pendant un rêve alors que je ne l'avais pas invité à venir !

'' - Jasper ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas foutrement pas avec toi ? '' J'ai hurlé.

Apparemment, il ne savait pas que c'était une question rhétorique parce qu'il m'a répondu en retour avec un : '' - Hé bien, excuse-moi de vouloir te réconforter, Bella ! ''

'' - Me réconforter ? _Me réconforter ?_ Où diable était ce _réconfort_ quand Edward m'a quitté au milieu de la forêt ? Où était ce _réconfort_ lorsque je me suis retrouvé toute seule ? Où était ce RÉCONFORT quand je suis rentrée à la maison pour trouver Charlie, Renée et Phil morts dans ma cuisine ? Hein ? Où était mon putain de réconfort quand j'en ai eu besoin, Jasper ? Je fais face à des cauchemars toutes les nuits de ma vie et je leur ferais face seule. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est un autre d'entre vous montrer une quelconque forme d'amour envers moi pour ensuite me jeter sur l'île des jouets oubliés encore une fois. '' Je bouillonnais de rage. '' - Je veux que tu sortes ! Je veux que tu DISPARAISSES ! '' Lui ai-je crié.

J'ai levé les yeux pour le voir fermer et verrouiller ma fenêtre.

'' - Non.'' A-t-il simplement en se laissant tomber sur ma banquette-lit pas chère.

 _Non ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? La salope suprême a déchaîné sa colère sur toi et tu OSES lui dire non ? Où trouver un lance-flammes quand tu en as besoin ?_

'' - Je crois me souvenir, Monsieur Cullen que c'est mon appartement. Je crois également que cela me donnes le droit de t'expulser. ''

Il m'a lancé un regard incrédule et m'a dit avec son accent du Sud : '' - Je crois, Ma'ame, que je fais près de quatre tonnes de pierre et que si tu as l'intention d'essayer de me mettre dehors, tu vas te casser le pied. C'est ta maison, mais ma famille vit en elle. Écoute, je ne te demande pas de sauter dans le vampire-express, je te demande de t'ouvrir à moi et de me dire comment je peux t'aider. En passant, c'est Whitlock, pas Cullen. ''

 _Aide-moi à TE foutre un coup de pied au cul, connard._

Je lui ai presque dit CELA également, mais j'ai décidé que ce serait inutile. '' - Ouais, je vais aller directement m'ouvrir aux choses, Jas. ''

Je me suis retournée et je me suis permis de retourner au pays des rêves, ne réalisant pas qu'il me tenait contre lui pendant que je le faisais...

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin pour me retrouvée moulée dans un corps de pierre froid.

'' - Très bien, cette merde sentimentale est terminée. Quand pars-tu ? ''

J'ai noté son expression blessée, mais j'ai essayé de ne pas me réprimander. Je ne pouvais pas m'attacher.

'' - De qui te caches-tu et pourquoi, Isabella ? ''

 _Tu aimerais que je te le dise._

'' - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler, Jasper. Alors, tu vas m'abandonner maintenant où plus tard ? '' Je lui ai donné un sourire à manger de la merde et il a eu l'air énervé. J'ai ressenti une étrange satisfaction dans le creux de mon estomac à l'expression sur son visage.

'' - Bella, je ne peux pas te laisser comme cela. Laisse-moi te trouver un travail et un joli appartement quelque part en Californie. Permets-moi de t'aider. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me moquer de lui.

'' - Tu veux donc être mon papa gâteau ? Et en échange, tu t'attends à recevoir des coups gratuits ? Désolé, chéri, je suis une strip-teaseuse, pas une pute. '' J'ai souri devant le regard de dégoût qui semblait plâtré sur ses traits de marbre parfait.

'' - Isabella ! Je ne m'attendrai jamais à quelque chose de ce genre, je ne ferais même jamais une suggestion pour quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. Je veux t'aider et, contre vents et marées, je vais le faire ! Repousse-moi autant que tu voudras, mais rappelle-toi quelque chose... Je serais ici aussi longtemps que tes problèmes de confiance n'auront pas disparu. ''

 _Ce connard avait un certain culot de venir ici et me dire qu'il avait l'intention de prendre résidence dans MON appartement sans obtenir MA permission pour le faire ! Oh, putain, Isabella, tu veux qu'il reste ici et tu le sais !_

Je le voulais réellement, et c'était précisément pour cela que je ne voulais pas m'attacher à lui. Il allait finir par se lasser et finalement partir, et quand il le ferait, je serais parfaitement bien avec cela. Je retournerais à mon existence de coquille vide et il retournerait à sa belle famille heureuse. Cette pensée me brisait déjà le cœur.

 _Hé bien, Bella, attaché aussi rapidement ? Tu n'as pas changé d'un iota._

'' - Je vais prendre une douche, et quand je vais sortir, je vais mettre mes vêtements de travail. Si tu dois vraiment être un tel parasite, alors je suppose que tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de t'occuper. S'il te plaît, ne casse pas le canapé et ne mange pas les voisins. '' Je lui ai dit avec une expression extrêmement sérieuse.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel et a hoché la tête. J'ai eu l'impression que Jasper whitlock était sur le point de transformer la coquille vide qu'était mon existence en une ballade sur les montagnes russes.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Se cacher derrière ses murs.**

 **POV Jasper**

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais revenus dans la vie d'Isabella Swan, et il semblait que chaque jour, elle semblait avoir de plus en plus envie de me renvoyer en Afrique. C'était difficile pour moi de rester calme parfois, mais je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi et j'étais déterminé à l'aider. Bella rentrait à la maison chaque soir, épuisée et sarcastique. Et chaque nuit, pendant qu'elle dormait, je voulais la tenir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais qu'une nuit, j'avais essayé de résister à cette envie et je m'étais retrouvé dans un inconfort extrême. Ce soir était une nuit comme les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit touchée par un cauchemar. J'avais eu l'impression qu'ils avaient complètement disparu depuis que j'étais arrivé, même si depuis, elle ne m'avait pas dit un seul mot sans que son ton ne soit lacé de venin, je ne pouvais donc pas en être certain.

'' - Charlie ! Non, Edward, c'était... Non ! S'il te plaît, ne le tue pas... PAPA ! '' Elle s'est réveillé au milieu de son cri et elle a fondu en larmes. Je l'ai serré contre moi plus étroitement que jamais et, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais revenu, elle a pleuré devant moi.

'' - Jasper... c'était... il... '' Elle s'est effondrée en sanglots.

'' - En quoi consistait ce rêve ? '' Je lui ai demandé doucement, heureux que mes pouvoirs aient fonctionné quand elle en avait eu le plus besoin.

'' - Il... je... '' Je lui ai envoyé la vague de calme la plus forte que j'ai pu rassembler et elle a commencé. '' - C'était Edward, il les a tué. Il les a simplement tous tués, papa, maman, Phil. Il les a simplement brûlé. ''

'' - Bella... Bella, qu'est-il arrivé à tes parents à ton anniversaire ? '' J'ai eu l'impression que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir pire calendrier pour lui poser la question, mais je devais savoir, sinon je ne pourrais jamais lui être d'aucune utilité.

Elle a retenu ses larmes, mais n'a pas remonté son mur d'impassibilité alors qu'elle se remémorait la pire journée de son existence.

'' - J'étais énervée contre Edward alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison... Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce crétin m'avait simplement laissé au milieu de la forêt, mais j'avais retrouvé le chemin de la maison. Renée et Phil étaient venu pour dîner avec Charlie et moi pour mon anniversaire. J'ai vu leur voiture dans l'allée et j'ai oublié Edward. J'ai couru dans la maison et je les ai vus tous les trois dans les flaques de sang séparés. Renée et Phil avait été abattus d'une balle dans la poitrine et Charlie tenait l'arme à feu. Il avait un trou dans la tempe gauche et je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. ''

'' - Je savais que mon père n'aurait jamais été capable de faire une chose pareille et quand j'ai regardé de plus près l'arme à feu, j'ai été certaine que la scène était un coup monté. Son arme de service était la seule arme de poing qu'il possédait et il y avait mon nom inscrit dessus alors que le pistolet dans sa main ne l'avait pas. Je me suis agenouillée pour embrasser chacun de mes parents pour leur dire adieu, c'est alors que j'ai remarqué la marque de morsure qu'ils avaient tous, juste derrière l'oreille. ''

'' - Cela m'a brisé le cœur de savoir que j'avais apporté la mort à leur porte et lorsque je suis sortie de la pièce, j'ai su que c'était la réalité. J'ai couru dans les escaliers, j'ai saisi l'arme de Charlie et tout l'argent dans notre coffre-fort, quelques vêtements indispensables que j'ai fourrés au fond d'un sac à dos. J'ai regardé ma chambre une dernière fois et j'ai vu une petite enveloppe avec mon nom écrit d'une élégante écriture de vampire. ''

J'ai regardé Bella alors qu'elle se baissait pour sortir une boîte de sous le canapé et en a sorti une petite enveloppe en lambeaux. Je l'ai ouverte et j'ai lu la lettre à l'intérieur :

 _Ne t'inquiète pas chère enfant, notre jeu n'est pas terminé. Ils ont été tellement déterminés à ne pas me donner d'informations pour te localiser, mais ils ont fait un dîner fantastique. Joyeux anniversaire, Bells._

 _Vicky._

Une fois qu'elle a pensé que j'avais fini de lire, elle a continué. '' - J'ai donc passé mon temps dans les endroits les plus ensoleillés auxquels j'ai pu penser. J'ai vérifié les journaux et j'ai lu comment l'ensemble de l'État de Washington croyait que mon père avait tué ma mère et Phil avant de se suicider. Ils croyaient également que, pris brusquement de folie, il avait en quelque sorte « disposé » de moi et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre d'impliqué dans ledit désaccord. Finalement, l'argent du coffre a manqué et je me suis retrouvé coincée à Las Vegas à l'âge de dix-neuf ans et sans aucune pièce d'identité. Le seul endroit qui a accepté de m'embaucher a été le Kitty Rose. ''

 _Elle se cachait donc de Victoria ! Toute la vie de Bella avait été ruinée par cette sorcière !_

'' - Bella... '' Mais il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire.

J'ai finalement compris son manque de souvenirs et ses problèmes de confiance. J'ai compris comment Bella s'était transformée en Izzy. La seule chose que je voulais faire à présent, c'était de lui donner une vie meilleure. Elle est retombée dans mes bras et dans un sommeil apparemment sans rêves.

Le lendemain, elle s'est réveillée avec un bâillement sans énergie et m'a regardé directement dans les yeux. Je m'attendais à l'habituel : '' - Fous le camp de mon lit. '', mais aujourd'hui, elle a passé ses bras autour de mon cou et a enfoui son visage dans mon épaule.

'' - Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Jasper. Je veux que tu saches que je ne te blâme pas. '' M'a-t-elle dit et j'ai su avec certitude que le mur qu'elle avait construit commençait très lentement à s'effriter.

'' - Je sais, Bella. Je sais. ''

'' - Mais cela n'en fait pas moins de toi un connard et, par conséquent, je voudrais te demander très poliment, de foutre le camp de mon lit. ''

 _Il fallait s'y attendre avec cette imprévisible Bella._

'' - Bella, j'ai pensé que peut-être, euh... tu souhaiterais rester dans ma maison pendant quelques temps ? J'apprécie ton appartement, mais il semblerait que tu aies désespérément besoin de vacances. S'il te plaît, prends quelques semaines de congé loin de ton travail et simplement... ''

Tout son visage s'est éclairé, mais j'ai été terrifié de sa réaction à ma prochaine requête.

'' - J'ai euh... j'ai également pensé que si jamais tu décides de vouloir peut-être... Ah, au diable tout cela, Bella ! Je sais que tu détestes travailler au Kitty Rose et si jamais tu décides que tu veux un nouvel emploi, tu peux en avoir un dès maintenant. '' Ai-je dis en essayant d'exsuder foutrement plus de confiance que je n'en ressentais réellement et je lui ai tendu la carte de sécurité sociale, le diplôme d'études secondaires et une carte d'Identité au nom d'Isabelle Renée Stanley. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde, Jasper ? Si j'en avais eu besoin, j'aurais pu les demander ! Regarde autour de toi, cet endroit est un taudis merdique, mais il est à MOI ! J'ai travaillé en traversant beaucoup d'épreuves pour reprendre ma vie en main et à CE niveau et tout simplement parce que tu n'as aucun problème à essayer de jouer au papa gâteau ne signifie pas que je vais le tolérer ! '' Honnêtement, elle ressemblait à un chihuahua qui croyait qu'il était un chien de garde.

Non seulement cela, mais le fait que j'avais fait quelque chose de GENTIL pour elle et j'avais été de nouveau pris pour cible de ses vitupérations. '' - Bella, râle autant que tu le veux, mais tu vas prendre cette putain de carte d'identité ! Isabelle Stanley à un diplôme d'études secondaires et un dossier fiscal, ce qui signifie que tu peux à présent t'inscrire à l'université ou faire n'importe quel travail dans le commerce au détail ou dans l'industrie alimentaire et, à moins que tu préfères secouer ton cul nu devant des ivrognes et des connards infidèles pour le reste de ta vie, tu ferais mieux de prendre cette putain de carte d'identité. Je ne veux rien d'autre en retour à part peut-être un peu de confiance et oh, je ne sais pas... de la reconnaissance ? ''

 _Félicitations, connard !_

Mais j'ai instantanément su que je ne pourrais jamais regretter les paroles que je venais de lui dire alors que je regardais le mur d'Isabella Marie Swan s'effriter en face de moi. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et, quand elle m'a regardé, la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est de la tenir.

'' - Merci, Jasper... '' A -t-elle dit légèrement en se levant.

 _J'aurais voulu pouvoir embrasser ses larmes... Attends. C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL, MEC ? Il s'agit de Bella, la meilleure amie de ton ex-femme. L'ex petite amie de ton frère !_ J'ai grogné à cette pensée.

'' - Je, euh... je vais aller faire ma valise. Je suppose que nous pouvons aller chez toi si tu souhaites toujours de moi là-bas. Cependant, je dois travailler ce soir... nous pourrons aller pour... où diable tu vis dans la matinée. '' L'incertitude sur son visage était évidente alors qu'elle sortait des vêtements d'une armoire dans le coin de la pièce pour les jeter dans son sac à dos noir. Elle l'a pris avec elle pour aller dans la salle de bain pour enfiler sa tenue de travail.

Une demi-heure et ce que je pensais être deux cents grammes de maquillages plus tard, j'ai regardé Izzy se glisser hors de la salle de bain.

'' - Arrête de baver, papa. '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire narquois.

'' - Isabella, ce n'est pas comme cela et tu le sais. Tu ne comprends pas que je me soucie de toi ? ''

Je savais qu'elle savait que j'avais entendu sa réponse, mais je lui ai laissé croire qu'elle l'avait gardé pour elle quand elle avait murmuré : '' - Non, pas du tout. ''

Elle s'est dirigée vers la porte sans dire un autre mot.

J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à nettoyer son appartement et, lorsque j'ai commencé à ranger les tiroirs de sa cuisine, je me suis souvenue de ma première nuit ici, quand je l'avais observé pour la voir regarder dans son étui à guitare avec cette expression inexplicable sur son visage. Je me suis dirigé vers le petit placard et j'ai sorti l'objet, bien conscient que j'étais en train d'écraser les coquilles d'œufs sur lesquelles j'avais marché avec tant de soins pendant les dernières semaines. Le posant sur le sol, je l'ai ouvert lentement pour voir une photo de mon ex-femme, Bella et moi. Je me souvenais très bien de ce jour-là. J'ai trouvé étrange qu'elle ait choisi de prendre cette photo avec elle au lieu de prendre celle d'elle avec Edward qui se trouvait dans le même double cadre qu'Alice lui avait donné.

 _C'était vrai... l'abandon de la famille lui avait réellement FAIT beaucoup plus de mal que le SIEN_.

La prise de conscience que j'aurais pu l'aider au lieu de fuir loin d'elle avec honte m'a frappé comme un train en marche. J'avais échoué deux fois avec elle le jour de mon attaque et pour cela, j'avais une dette éternelle envers elle.

Après avoir fait quelques tours avec ma conscience, j'ai décidé de retourner nettoyer les ordures des tiroirs, simplement pour y trouver encore une autre photographie. Celle-ci était la seconde photo du cadre, Edward et elle se regardaient l'un l'autre avec une adoration mutuelle alors qu'ils étaient devant une pizza. J'ai dû rire franchement de cela, retournant un peu plus la photo, j'ai réalisé que cela avait très peu signifié pour elle par rapport au souvenir d'Alice. Elle regardait la photo de sa meilleure amie tous les jours, mais le souvenir d'Edward avait été jeté avec les autres. J'ai soupiré et j'ai fini de faire le ménage juste à temps pour aller prendre ma voiture dans le parking où je l'avais laissé le mois dernier pour aller chercher Bella au travail.

Jetant son sac à dos contre ma tête quand elle est montée, elle a commencé par allumer une cigarette.

Je lui ai jeté un regard furieux. '' - Les cigarettes sont mauvaises pour ta santé. '' Je l'ai informé.

'' - Merci, chirurgien en chef Ducon. '' A-t-elle dit en prenant une autre bouffée et en regardant pas la fenêtre.

J'ai commencé à accélérer en sortant des limites de la ville et elle a rapidement dérivé vers le sommeil.

 _Isabella Marie Swan, tu es vulgaire, garce et stupéfiante..._

Je me suis dit alors que le soleil se levait sur la ligne de l'horizon.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Signaux contradictoires.**

 **POV Jasper**

J'avais prévu de l'installer dans la chambre principale et j'ai commencé à enlever mes affaires quand ses conversations nocturnes ont démarré.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle marmonné.

Je m'attendais à des cris, à une peur me faisant mettre à genoux. Tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

 _Elle rêvait de moi ? Mais... HEIN ?_ Et cette façon dont elle a souri avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller.

'' - Mmmm... '' A-t-elle respiré avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

J'ai laissé courir mon imagination pour m'interroger un peu, curieux de savoir de quoi elle rêvait alors que je déplaçais toutes mes affaires hors de la pièce pour y mettre le peu qu'elle avait emporté. Alice, n'ayant jamais apprécié le Nevada, n'avait jamais pris la peine de venir ici avec moi... Je n'avais donc aucune de ses affaires à enlever. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais été plus reconnaissant d'avoir pris une décision que je n'avais jamais faite sans le consentement d'Alice.

Après avoir terminé la tâche de déménager dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai déambulé en bas pour tenter de faire le petit déjeuner de Bella. Ce que je sentais et ce qu'elle sentait étaient de toute évidence des choses différentes, quand elle s'est laissée tomber, à moitié réveillée, sur le tabouret et a exigé un café et une assiette de « quelle que soit la merde que tu as cuisinée ». Je me suis penché sur le comptoir et je lui ai tendu une tranche de bacon pour la nourrir, elle a levé les yeux au ciel avant de me regarder.

'' - Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui préfère la viande crue, tu es en fait, un étonnamment bon cuisinier. '' A-t-elle dit avec un sourire alors qu'elle dévorait tout à part l'assiette elle-même.

'' - Alors, Jazzy, mon chéri, dans quelle belle aventure devons-nous nous embarquer aujourd'hui ? ''

 _Merde... son attitude... Quelqu'un devrait lui apprendre une chose ou deux..._

Juste alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre, j'ai senti le buzz familier de mon téléphone.

Le sortant pour l'ouvrir d'un simple : '' - Ouais ? '' J'ai entendu le ton arrogant qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Peter.

'' - Joue a un jeu. '' A été tout ce qu'il a dit avant que j'entende le clic familier me disant qu'il avait raccroché.

J'ai soupiré de façon audible et j'ai opté pour une journée ici.

'' - Jeux de société. Les êtres humains aiment cela, pas vrai ? '' J'ai ri.

'' - Où nous pourrions jouer à attaquer la jeune fille qui s'est coupée avec du papier. J'ai appris par expérience que les vampires aiment ce jeu. '' A-t-elle déclarée, impassible.

 _Aïe._

Je suis resté silencieux, perdu dans mes souvenirs et je n'ai pas remarqué quand elle a passé la main sur le comptoir et a effleuré mon bras.

'' - Jas, je plaisantais. Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais jugé pour cela. ''

Si cela avait été possible, le venin qui s'était accumulé dans mes yeux serait en train de couler sur mes joues.

 _Putain, tu ne vas pas pleurer pour ces conneries ?_ Me suis-je dit.

J'ai marmonné un : '' - Je sais... '' Et j'ai monté les escaliers rapidement pour aller m'enterrer dans un livre que j'avais probablement lu une trentaine de fois.

J'ai entendu un rythme cardiaque devant la porte quelques heures plus tard et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais donné la moindre explication pour mon départ plus tôt. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de frapper alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte et elle s'est assise sur mon canapé, près de mes pieds. Avant qu'elle ne puisse même commencer à parler, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je lui ai dit :

'' - C'était un accident. ''

'' - Jasper. Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su. J'ai essayé de le dire à Edward, mais apparemment, personne n'écoutait l'humaine à l'odeur agréable. '' J'ai du rire à sa réponse.

Il n'y avait que Bella.

'' - Bon, je n'étais évidemment pas sur le point de recommander un jeu de société, mais il me fallait trouver quelque chose pour garder Bella occupé. Je suis sorti de la pièce en courant pour revenir avec deux de mes guitares acoustiques classiques.

'' - Tu joues, pas vrai ? '' Elle a hoché la tête et en a pris une de mes mains.

Je l'ai regardé alors qu'elle grattait les cordes avant d'arrêter. Puis elle m'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. '' - Hé bien, es-tu en attente pour avoir des leçons où envisages-tu de jouer ? '' Elle a demandé et je l'ai immédiatement rejointe.

Nous avons joué quelques chansons librement, puis j'ai posé ma guitare et je l'ai regardé avec admiration alors qu'elle chantait. Elle n'a pas semblé remarquer la différence ni le manque de variété jusqu'à ce que je m'installe un peu plus profondément dans mon siège. Elle a levé les yeux pendant un moment, mais son jeu n'a pas cessé pendant plus d'une heure avant de décider de poser la guitare sur le sol. Je me suis couché et j'ai fixé sa beauté. Elle semblait toujours penser qu'elle était quelconque, mais le jour où elle était arrivé au lycée de Forks, j'étais tombé à genoux avec la luxure et le désir environnant.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'est retrouvée allongée sur le dos près de moi et elle a fermé les yeux.

'' - Bonne nuit, Jasper... réveille-moi pour le déjeuner. ''

J'ai souri et j'ai baissé les yeux sur la femme magnifique allongée près de moi.

 _Ouah, rembobine... est-ce que je viens réellement de dire qu'elle était magnifique ? Nan, c'est juste Bella._

Essayant de penser à une autre façon de passer l'après-midi, je suis allé préparer rapidement un déjeuner pour elle, avant d'aller me changer pour mettre un maillot de bain et un T-shirt fin noir. Par habitude, je nageais toujours avec un T-shirt sur mes cicatrices qui étaient déjà grotesques pour des yeux humains, mais elles étaient carrément terrifiantes pour la vision nette des vampires.

'' - Tu veux déjeuner près de la piscine ? '' Lui ai-je demandé en la secouant pour la réveiller.

'' - Absolument ! '' A-t-elle dit avant de courir dans sa chambre pour enfiler son maillot.

J'ai descendu les escaliers à vitesse de vampire et j'ai plongé dans la piscine, remontant juste à temps pour voir Bella arriver dans un minuscule bikini bleu. Elle a souri et s'est adossé dans un fauteuil pendant qu'elle mangeait son déjeuner en faisant les mimiques les plus bizarres que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire, mais par les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, j'ai supposé que j'avais fait un foutrement bon sandwich au saumon. Sans avertissement, elle a posé son assiette et elle a plongé dans l'eau.

'' - Non, non non ! Pas de piscine pendant une demi-heure après avoir mangé, jeune dame ! '' L'ai-je taquiné quand elle a refait surface. ''

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a lancé un regard exaspéré, alors qu'elle gémissait : '' - Mais papaaaa... Je veux vraiment aller nager ! '' Avant de m'éclabousser de l'eau au visage.

'' - Oh, c'est comme cela que tu veux jouer ? '' Ai-je demandé en la ramassant pour la faire plonger sous l'eau.

Elle s'est éloignée précipitamment de mes bras et m'a éclaboussé de nouveau en me tirant la langue.

'' - Oh non, tu ne vas pas aller loin avec cela, jeune dame ! '' Lui ai-je dit en grognant en la capturant une nouvelle fois.

'' - Ah ah ! Oh non ! Le grand méchant vampire me tient ! Je suis TELLEMENT terrifiée ! ''

Je l'avais clouée sur le sol au bord de la piscine avant même qu'elle ait réalisé ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai serré les dents et j'ai grogné, avant de lui sourire.

'' - Toujours peur ? '' Lui ai-je demandé.

En réponse, elle s'est soulevé et m'a souri. J'ai ressenti une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, ce que j'ai fait. Elle m'a embrassé en retour, ses lèvres ayant un goût de cerises, et j'ai été étonné de sentir à quel point j'ai aimé cela. J'ai approfondi le baiser, sans penser clairement et elle s'est immédiatement figée en dessous de moi.

'' - Déplace-toi. '' A-t-elle dit d'une voix forte mais qui est devenu un murmure.

J'ai été immédiatement de l'autre côté de la piscine.

'' - Bella, je suis réellement désolé. '' J'ai essayé de lui dire, mais elle avait quitté la cour en courant avant même d'avoir eu la chance de le lui dire. J'ai décidé de lui laisser de l'espace et je me suis installé dans un fauteuil près de la piscine en me demandant ce que diable j'allais bien pouvoir faire...

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Arrache mon cœur pour l'ouvrir, simplement pour ressentir.**

 **POV Jasper**

D'accord, j'ai donc merdé. Elle n'avait probablement pas réalisé ce qu'elle faisait quand elle m'avait embrassée, elle avait agi dans le feu de l'action et j'avais profité de cela.

'' - Bella, tu m'as enfermé dehors pendant trois heures. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'es pas enfermé dans ta chambre ? '' Avec cela, la porte s'est ouverte et elle a couru vers sa chambre pour jeter ses affaires dans son sac polochon.

'' - Je pars. '' Elle m'a dit. '' - Vas-tu me reconduire où dois-je rentrer à pied à Vegas ? Parce que je dois aller à la chasse à l'emploi et je suis certaine que tu as ton lutin et ton clan à aller retrouver. ''

 _Croyait-elle sérieusement que j'allais la jeter dehors à présent ? Elle était, à peu de chose près, la chose la plus proche que j'avais d'une famille, à part Peter et Char._

'' - Je vais te conduire, Bella. ''

'' - Très bien donc, capitaine crétin, permets-moi de mettre les choses au clair afin que je puisse supporter le trajet de deux heures en voiture à côté de toi. ''

 _Aïe ! Un sacré coup de massue dans mon estime de soi._

J'ai hoché la tête pour qu'elle continue. '' - Pour commencer, je ne suis pas précisément dans l'ambiance pour faire la conversation avec un prédateur.

 _Aïe._

'' - Nous n'allons donc pas parler. Ensuite, je ne vais pas rester assise dans une voiture qui roule à plus de 110 kilomètres à l'heure. Et pour finir, si tu ne vas pas m'acheter des putains de cigarettes dans les dix prochaines minutes, je jure sur tout ce qui est saint que je vais te mettre sur le bûcher moi-même. Compris ? '' J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai couru hors de la maison pour revenir trois minutes plus tard avec un paquet de Camel filtre et un briquet avec le dessin d'un diadème.

 _Je pouvais tout aussi bien utiliser l'humour._ Ai-je pensé alors que je chargeais cyniquement ses affaires dans la voiture et que je prenais un sac de vêtements, pour éviter d'avoir à courir tous les matins pour aller chercher de nouveaux vêtements propres, c'était plutôt fatigant.

J'ai pris Bella et je l'ai attaché dans la voiture avant même qu'elle ait réalisé que je l'avais touché. Je me suis installé dans mon siège du côté opposé de la console centrale et j'ai démarré le moteur seulement pour l'entendre toujours aussi poliment m'informer :

'' - Si jamais tu me touches encore une fois, Jasper, je ne vais pas hésiter à construire ton bûcher. '' Le calme qui était lacé dans ses paroles m'a fait frissonner alors qu'elle allumait sa cigarette.

Trois heures, deux mots et six cigarettes plus tard, j'ai déchargé la voiture et j'ai porté les sacs dans l'appartement de Bella.

'' - Au revoir, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit ostensiblement en me jetant mon sac.

J'ai souri et je me suis laissé tomber sur le canapé-lit.

'' - Oh, tu as décidé d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme pour me vider, pas vrai ? Ne perd pas ton temps, bébé, tu pourrais tout aussi bien me tuer maintenant. ''

 _Est-elle sérieuse, putain ?_

'' - Bella, je ne vais nulle part et tes blagues ne sont pas drôles. Arrête d'agir comme cela, Bella, ce n'est pas toi. '' Et à la suite de mes paroles, un verre est venu s'écraser contre mon visage, ou il a explosé.

Elle avait manifestement jeté son verre de boisson sur moi et, même si je n'ai manifestement pas été blessé, j'étais très certainement énervé.

'' - TU NE SAIS FOUTREMENT RIEN SUR MOI, JASPER ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX VENIR VALSER ICI ET Y VIVRE UN MOIS POUR PRÉTENDRE TOUT CONNAÎTRE DE MA VIE ? TU NE CONNAIS PAS UNE MERDE ! TU ES SIMPLEMENT UN FILS DE PUTE ÉGOÏSTE ET JE VEUX QUE TU FOUTES LE CAMP DE MA VIE ET ME LAISSER CONTINUER À VIVRE COMME JE LE VEUX ! '' A-t-elle hurlé à moins de deux centimètres de mon visage.

'' - Égoïste ? MOI ? Oh, s'il te plaît, Isabella ! Si l'un de nous est égoïste ici, c'est toi. Je me suis entièrement consacré à toi pour essayer de t'aider et tu m'as traité comme si j'étais une merde collée sur la semelle de tes chaussures ! Quand es-tu devenue une garce sans cœur ? '' Elle est restée bouche bée devant moi pendant un moment, puis elle a repris le contrôle de ses expressions, les yeux remplis de rage.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui m'a transformée en une telle salope ? Que dirais-tu de trois parents morts et une famille entière qui déserte en te laissant seule dans la même journée ? Que dirais-tu d'être chassée par un vampire psychotique sans aucune protection ? Que dirais-tu de te rendre compte que ta seule façon de survivre est de te déshabiller et de danser autour d'un poteau pour gagner l'argent de l'épicerie ? Que dirais-tu d'avoir été violé par un homme en qui tu pensais pouvoir faire confiance ? Hé oui, Jasper, je suis une froide, méfiante et impitoyable salope et pour les quatre dernières années, pas une seule personne ne m'a donné de raison de ne pas l'être. '' Mon esprit tournait à un kilomètre à la minute alors que je tentais de comprendre tout ce qu'elle me disait.

 _C'est de ma faute, la mienne. Charlie est mort par ma faute. C'est de ma faute si elle est une strip-teaseuse. C'est de ma faute si elle a été violée. Quoi ? VIOLÉE ?_

'' - Bella, je ne comprends pas. ''

'' - Hé bien, tout a commencé quand le frère de mon petit ami a essayé de me manger... '' Cela faisait mal, mais je l'ai interrompu pour une raison différente.

'' - Bella, tu sais ce que je voulais dire. Tu as dit que tu avais été... '' Je n'arrivais pas à terminer cette phrase.

'' - Violée, Jasper. Quel est le problème ? Besoin d'une explication étape par étape ? '' A-t-elle dit avec un sarcasme mordant.

J'ai senti le venin se précipiter dans mes yeux à l'idée d'un homme la déchirer de cette manière. J'ai physiquement frémi.

'' - Qu'est-ce... qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

'' - Hé bien, je pourrais t'expliquer la façon de faire exacte dont le viol se produit en général ou je pourrais te raconter comment cela m'est arrivé. Autant je serais ravie de voir ton visage alors que je t'expliquerais la première option, je voudrais réellement réussir à surmonter ces conneries. ''

Elle a fait une pause pendant un moment avant de laisser échapper un soupir voilé. '' - Je faisais du strip-tease dans un club de Chicago environ un an et demi avant d'être engagée au Kitty. J'avais presque vingt ans et j'en avais l'air, de sorte que mon identité n'a jamais été un problème. Il y avait un videur nommé Daniel qui avait des horaires qui correspondaient exactement aux miens, ce qui est en fait, ce qui nous a amené à parler... Je lui ai demandé s'il essayait d'être mon ange gardien, il a levé les yeux au ciel et a souri. ''

'' - C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose depuis dix-huit mois et j'en avais désespérément besoin. Depuis la première nuit, j'avais beaucoup de mal avec les clients après avoir quitté l'immeuble de sorte qu'il me conduisait à pied jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendait environ cinq minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. C'était devenue une partie de notre routine quotidienne et j'avais finalement de nouveau un ami... quelqu'un à qui je pouvais parler et en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Pendant trois semaines cette routine a continué, puis une nuit, c'est arrivé. ''

Encore une fois, elle a fait une pause et a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre dans la rue et il a essayé de me tenir par la main, mais je m'étais glissé hors de sa paume avant qu'il ne puisse effectivement nouer nos doigts ensemble, je n'étais pas à l'aise avec qui que ce soit me toucher. À ce moment-là, il me restait encore énormément d'attachement envers Edward et je craignais réellement qu'il ne soit en colère contre moi s'il voyait cela. ''

Cette fois, elle s'est mise à rire. '' - Trois pâtées de maisons plus tard, il s'est arrêté et m'a dit à quel point j'avais l'air belle, ce qui m'a rendue mal à l'aise. Puis il a essayé de m'embrasser et quand j'ai commencé à m'éloigner, il a saisi mes épaules et m'a plaqué contre un bâtiment. Il m'a arraché mes vêtements d'une main alors qu'il tenait mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête avec l'autre. Il a fait glisser son pantalon et a couvert ma bouche pendant qu'il me violait. ''

'' - Après avoir terminé, il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait complètement détruit mes vêtements, il a donc enlevé sa chemise et l'a mise sur moi. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a dit qu'il allait me voir la nuit suivante alors que je tombais en pleurant sur le sol. J'ai essayé de rester à l'écart pendant des semaines, mais il me fallait de l'argent et donc, le viol est également devenue une partie de ma routine. Chaque soir j'essayais de me faufiler par la porte arrière dans l'espoir qu'il ne me voit pas et certaines nuits, je réussissais, mais à chaque fois, ses scènes de colères étaient de plus en plus violentes. Il a failli me tuer deux fois. La seconde fois, c'est un policier qui m'a réveillé. ''

Ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes. '' - Je l'ai regardé et la seule chose que je pouvais voir, c'était mon père... mon papa qui me regardait effondrée sur le ciment. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, je ne suis jamais retournée dans ce club. Hé bien, voici la fin de mon petit conte heureux. '' A-t-elle conclue.

Comment pouvait-elle me dire cela avec aussi peu d'émotions sur le visage ?

Plus important :

 _Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Je jure devant Dieu que j'allais tuer cet homme, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais._

'' - Bella, je suis réellement désolé... Tout cela est vraiment de ma faute. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Elle m'a regardé, un feu brûlant de fureur dans les yeux. '' - As-tu arraché mes vêtements pour me violer alors que je te suppliais d'arrêter ? As-TU vidé mes parents ? M'as-TU laissé seule dans cette putain de forêt et convaincu la chose la plus proche d'une famille que j'avais de m'abandonner ? Non, je ne le crois pas. ''

'' - Non, Bella, mais c'est de Ma faute si tout cela s'est produit. J'ai essayé de t'attaquer et cela a tout mis en mouvement. Je suis celui qui a détruit ta confiance et l'a piétiné comme si cela ne voulait vraiment rien dire. Je suis un monstre qui n'a aucun contrôle et cela a eu pour effet de détruire ta vie. ''

'' - Je te fais confiance, Jasper. ''

J'ai secoué la tête en la regardant, sachant que c'était faux et je l'ai regardé se diriger vers la cuisine. Je l'ai vu se mettre à genoux derrière le comptoir, hors de ma vue, puis j'ai entendu la peau se déchirer et j'ai senti son sang. Je suis resté assis, aussi immobile que je le pouvais sans respirer sachant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a marché jusqu'à moi, levant sa paume sérieusement coupée juste devant mon nez. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration.

 _Seigneur, elle a une odeur divine._

Mais en me souvenant que cette odeur appartenait à ma Bella l'a rendu instantanément peu appétissant.

'' - Je me suis coupé la main droite, Jasper. Et je suis droitière. '' M'a-t-elle dit alors que je me rendais compte qu'elle allait foutrement beaucoup plus loin que je ne l'avais pensé avec cela.

'' - Les aiguilles et le fil sont dans le tiroir fourre-tout. L'eau oxygénée dans le placard au-dessus et les serviettes en papier sont sur le comptoir. Apporte-moi également une orange et un verre de lait du frigo. Je suis en train de perdre une bonne quantité de sang. ''

J'ai couru à la cuisine pour collecter toutes les choses qu'elle avait mentionné aussi rapidement que possible et j'ai commencé à nettoyer sa blessure.

'' - Ceci est réellement la chose la plus complètement stupide que tu n'aies jamais faite. '' L'ai-je informé.

'' - Et pourtant, tu n'as jamais voulu me vider. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me tuer, mais j'attends toujours que tu t'ennuies et décides de partir. '' A-t-elle dit alors que je finissais les points de suture.

'' - Hé bien alors, tu vas devoir attendre pendant très longtemps, Mademoiselle Swan. Bonne nuit. '' Ai-je dit en éteignant les lumières avant de me coucher auprès d'elle.

'' - Fous le camp de mon lit, Whitlock. '' A dit Bella avec un sourire le lendemain matin.

'' - Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque. Tu vas m'aider à trouver un appartement qui ne se trouve pas dans la ville du péché. '' J'ai été étonné, pour dire le moins.

'' - Tu déménages ? Où ? Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Parce que, mon très cher suceur de sang, je suis fatiguée de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir de la cokes sniffée au-dessus des couvercles des poubelles et les putains se faire baiser dans les ruelles. J'ai décidé qu'avec les documents que tu m'as donnés je pourrais obtenir un emploi de serveuse pratiquement partout. Nous allons donc aller chercher sur Google... j'ai un budget foutrement serré du cul, mais je suis certaine que je vais réussir à trouver quelque chose. '' Je ne la comprenais plus du tout.

Ne savait-elle pas que je pouvais l'aider ? Mais encore une fois, je savais qu'elle n'allait tout simplement pas me permettre de lui fournir quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle ne me payait rien.

'' - Isabella, quel est exactement ton budget ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Hé bien, je paye environ trois cents dollars par mois ici, et j'aimerais ne pas aller au-dessus de quatre cent cinquante. '' Elle m'a dit.

'' - La solution est simple... tu aménages avec moi à Miskeete. '' Elle a ouvert la bouche pour protester, mais j'ai poursuivi.

'' - Pas gratuitement. Tu peux me payer trois cent cinquante dollars par mois. Je vais m'occuper de l'épicerie parce que ma bonne réapprovisionne le réfrigérateur en permanence et tu peux travailler au Denny au bout de la rue. Tu continueras toujours à t'occuper de toi et ne seras en aucune façon dépendante de moi. '' Elle a jeté ses chaussures et a ouvert la porte, ce que j'ai pris pour un très très mauvais signe.

'' - Je serais de retour à six heures ce soir avec une réponse. '' M'a-t-elle dit alors qu'elle disparaissait.

 _Cela s'était passé mieux que prévu, mais je pensais qu'elle allait vouloir éviter de traverser les espaces personnels._

Pendant qu'elle était partie, j'ai rangé la maison, essayant de faire en sorte que ce soit plus facile pour elle si elle décidait de partir. Sa cuisine a été impeccablement rangé en moins de dix minutes, sa vaisselle entièrement empilés dans le cellier, l'endroit magnifiquement propre et chaque élément de son tiroir fourre-tout à sa place à part la photographie d'Edward.

J'ai déplacé les paniers de linge en pile dans le coin droit de la pièce, pliant le linge propre et le linge sale, mais en les rangeant dans différents paniers. J'ai replié le canapé-lit et j'ai passé l'aspirateur sur le sol, avant de passer à la salle de bains. Après qu'elle ait été rangée et étincelante, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais seulement utilisé qu'une heure et j'ai décidé d'aller à la chasse.

Pendant les heures où Bella avait travaillé, j'avais chassé, mais pendant les trois ou quatre derniers jours, je n'en avais pas ressenti le besoin. J'avais l'impression qu'en sa présence, rien d'autre ne comptait et je savais que ce n'était pas bon. J'ai essayé de faire sortir cette pensée de mon esprit alors que je courais. Quand j'ai fini par me retrouver quelque part le long de la côte Californienne vers midi environ, j'ai été plus que disposé à accepter le fait que je perdais ma capacité à me concentrer.

Je suis descendu le long de la ligne côtière pour me retrouver dans une zone de forêt qui ressemblait à l'État de Sonora, au Mexique. J'ai chassé un peu de la vie sauvage et j'ai trottiné la plupart du chemin pour retourner à San Diego simplement pour découvrir qu'il était cinq heures et demie dans le fuseau horaire de Bella, j'ai couru le reste du chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Je montais les escaliers menant à l'appartement quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des battements de cœur et donc, à moins qu'il y ait un invité, Bella était rentré plus tôt.

'' - Jas, j'ai reçu ton message et ta maison me semble géniale ! '' A-t-elle dit en me serrant contre elle.

J'ai été très heureux de m'être souvenu de lui écrire un mot au cas où elle reviendrait avant moi.

'' - Alors, dans des boîtes, hein ? '' Ai-je demandé en voyant des cartons de déménagement éparpillés autour de la pièce.

Elle a placé sept cents dollars dans ma main et m'a informée que c'était ses deux premiers mois de loyer.

'' - Hé bien, tu n'apportes pas ta vaisselle à moins que tu le veuilles et en aucun cas tu n'apportes le canapé. '' Lui ai-je dit affectueusement.

'' - Je ne suis pas particulièrement attaché à ma vaisselle de magasin à un dollar ni à mon canapé plein de bosses, je n'ai donc aucune objection. J'ai toutefois deux demandes. '' J'ai hoché la tête pour qu'elle continue. '' - D'abord, tu es foutrement beaucoup plus rapide que moi... donc, veux-tu bien faire les bagages pour moi ? Je voudrais également passer la nuit ici comme un dernier adieu à mon canapé inconfortable. ''

J'ai ri et j'ai accepté facilement, ayant toutes ses boîtes emballées et alignées dans le salon avant même qu'elle ne réalise que je l'avais fait.

'' - Tu vas devoir transporter ta guitare, mais je vais pouvoir gérer le reste. À présent, ma demande est que, puisque tu vas vivre dans ma maison, tu vas cesser de fumer le jour où tu vas emménager. ''

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel et a jeté ses cigarettes à la poubelle avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé en faisant un signe de la tête vers l'interrupteur pour que j'éteigne la lumière.

'' - Bonne nuit, canapé. '' A-t-elle dit en se blottissant contre lui. Je me suis couché auprès d'elle et j'ai jeté mon bras sur elle, l'attirant contre moi.

'' - Bonne nuit, Bella. '' Ai-je dit et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me suis senti en paix.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : M'aimeras-tu toujours dans la matinée ?**

 **POV Jasper**

Je souriais devant la silhouette endormie de Bella quand j'ai entendu la fenêtre se briser et ensuite tomber sur le sol. J'ai vérifié pour être certain que Bella dormait encore, puis j'ai ramassé la pierre qui avait fini sur le tapis.

J'ai sauté par la fenêtre avec plus de rage que je ne me sentais capable de gérer et j'ai remarqué le groupe d'hommes qui s'était plaqués contre le mur tout en me regardant avec peur.

'' - Quelqu'un veut-il me dire qui a jeté la pierre ? '' Ai-je interrogé lentement.

'' - Il... nous... mauvaise fenêtre, mec. '' Le plus grand des abrutis a bégayé.

J'avais donc peut-être réagi de manière excessive, mais j'étais toujours d'humeur à les frapper. Faisant quelques pas en avant, j'ai été interrompu par une voix douce m'appelant trois étages plus haut. J'ai regardé le groupe, le venin me montant à la bouche et j'ai saisi celui qui avait parlé par la gorge.

'' - Disparaissez. Disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis. '' J'ai dit. J'ai entendu l'accent épais dans ma voix et j'ai réalisé que j'avais projeté des quantités massives de peur dans le groupe pathétique en face de moi.

Ils ont rapidement couru pour tourner à l'angle de la rue et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre brisée. M'allongeant auprès d'elle, j'ai doucement roucoulé pour qu'elle s'endorme avant de me relever à nouveau. J'ai descendu silencieusement toutes ses affaires en bas et je les ai chargé dans ma voiture avec facilité. J'ai balayé les morceaux de verre et le temps que je finisse tout cela, Bella avait déjà projeté de l'eau sur son visage. Sans dire un mot, elle s'est nonchalamment dirigée hors de son appartement pour descendre jusqu'à la rue en contrebas. Nous nous sommes tous les deux retrouvés dans la voiture et lorsque nous avons atteint les limites de la ville, elle a dit ses premiers mots de la matinée.

'' - Tellement longtemps. '' A-t-elle dit faiblement en regardant le reflet du Strip qu'elle regardait dans le rétroviseur.

'' - Cela va te manquer ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Jamais. Vegas est comme une pute. Magnifique la nuit, mais quand le soleil se lève et que tu vois son visage, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de t'enfuir pour aller te cacher. '' M'a-t-elle dit sans ressentir d'intérêt.

J'ai hoché la tête et nous avons continué notre route en silence. En me dirigeant vers ma maison, les émotions de Bella m'ont foutue un sacré coup, me faisant pratiquement faire une embardée contre ma boîte aux lettres.

 **Insuffisance. Peur. Préoccupation. Espoir. Rage.**

Le cocktail me faisant vaciller a disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et je suis resté là avec peu d'indice pour savoir ce qui était arrivé. À l'instant où je me suis garé, Bella est sortie de la voiture en claquant la portière aussi fort qu'elle l'a pu. J'ai souri au souvenir d'une vague de rage similaire provenant de Rosalie, elle avait fini par pulvériser la jeep préférée d'Emmett. J'ai ouvert la porte de la maison et je suis entré, remarquant que Bella refusait de faire les derniers pas pour entrer.

'' - Ceci est également ta maison à présent ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'une autorisation pour entrer à l'intérieur. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à passer le seuil de la porte. Cela signifie trop de choses. '' M'a-t-elle dit avec une expression de dégoût glacial. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était dirigé contre moi, puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était tout simplement la façon dont elle se sentait pour la situation dans son ensemble.

'' - Hé bien, qu'est-ce que _cela_ signifie exactement, Bells ? '' Honnêtement, je ne comprenais pas quelle était la différence si elle faisait ces trois pas de plus pour entrer dans la maison.

'' - Cela signifie que je vais vivre ici, avec toi. Cela signifie que je vais vivre avec un Cullen. Cela signifie que je vais avoir une maison et que je vais pouvoir avoir un emploi correct. Cela signifie que tu ne vas pas partir. Cela signifie que je suis enfin en sécurité. '' Elle sanglotait quand elle s'est effondrée sur le sol de mon pas-de-porte.

J'ai passé mes bras autour de son corps secoué par les sanglots en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Je ne me sentais pas capable de lui chanter une berceuse, mais j'étais Mr Émotions, et il n'y avait aucun putain de moyen que j'allais lui laisser croire qu'elle ne méritait pas le bonheur. Si nécessaire, j'allais consacrer mon existence tout entière à assurer son bonheur.

'' - Bella, ma Bella, je vais t'emmener à l'étage dans ta chambre afin que tu puisses prendre une douche et te détendre, d'accord ? '' Elle a hoché la tête contre ma poitrine. Je me suis levé et j'ai couru dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'elle se douchait, j'ai déballé ses cartons et je lui ai préparé un déjeuner léger.

 _Ouais, parce que préparer un « déjeuner léger » n'est pas du tout... castrateur._

J'ai essayé d'éloigner cette pensée et j'ai pensé que manger à l'extérieur ne ferait pas de mal... après tout, le mois de septembre à Misqueete était comme le mois de juillet en Utah et j'ai pensé que Bella pourrait profiter du soleil même si je scintillais.

 _Hé bien, ne serions-nous pas un peu trop zélé entre le déjeuner et les paillettes, Jasper ?_

Cette voix n'était rien de plus qu'une pure nuisance, même si je me demandais souvent quelle valeur de l'évolution avait le fait de scintiller comme les Backstreets Boys¹.

Bella m'a retrouvé à l'extérieur, portant un débardeur et un pantalon de survêtement. Elle a eu un sourire magnifique sur le visage quand elle a regardée l'omelette que j'avais préparé pour elle. Elle s'est moqué de moi quand j'ai pincé mon nez en lui disant que la nourriture sentait l'urine. Une fois qu'elle a eue terminé de manger, nous nous sommes assis sur le plancher du salon et elle a commencé à parler.

'' - Tu ne l'enlève jamais ? '' M'a-t-elle demandé.

'' - N'enlève jamais quoi, Bella ? '' Je devais avoir mille pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit à cet instant, mais ces paroles suivantes m'ont prouvé que ma première pensée avait été la bonne.

'' - Ton T-shirt. Tu te couches avec, tu nages avec, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans chemise et tu vis avec moi depuis cinq mois, Jasper. '' Elle s'est ensuite penchée et a commencé à défaire les boutons. J'ai saisi rapidement sa main pour la tenir à l'écart.

'' - Non, Bella. Je ne suis pas Adonis et je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis balafré, détruit et sous cette chemise se trouve le souvenir de chaque vie que je n'ai jamais prise. Aucun vampire ayant enfoncé ses dents dans ma chair n'a jamais survécu pour en parler. Tu n'as pas envie de voir cela. '' J'espérais bien que la conversation était finalement fini mais ensuite, elle m'a ordonné.

'' - C'est à ton tour, Jasper. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce qui est arrivé... en totalité. ''

Elle est restée assise, les yeux écarquillés et les larmes ruisselant sur son visage en m'écoutant parler de mes histoires sur les Guerres Vampires dans le Sud ainsi que des tortures de Maria. À certains moments, elle semblait avoir le cœur brisé, d'autres fois, elle avait un regard meurtrier, mais quand tout a été dit, elle ne m'a pas crié dessus. Elle ne m'a pas appelé un meurtrier. Elle s'est simplement assise sur mes genoux et m'a serré dans ses bras.

'' - Tu es courageux et fort. Je ne me soucie pas de qui tu étais alors. Je te respecte d'autant plus pour ce que tu es à présent. ''

Et honnêtement, je ne peux pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés assis là, avec ses bras autour de moi alors qu'elle me chuchotait des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille.

* * *

 **1\. The Backstreet Boys est un groupe pop américain formé en 1993 à Orlando en Floride. Ils ont vendu plus de 130 millions d'albums dans le monde et ils ont gagné un nombre important de prix dans l'industrie de la musique. ( Wikipédia)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Si les regards pouvaient tuer.**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Tu es courageux, Jasper. Tu es courageux parce que tu es né à nouveau pour vivre une vie de mort, de torture et de tristesse... tu as été littéralement créé pour détruire et pourtant, tu es assis en face de moi, comme un homme aimable et affectueux qui donnerait sa vie pour aider une simple femme humaine qui ne devrait pas signifier quoi que ce soit pour toi. '' Bella m'a dit alors qu'elle commençait à défaire les boutons de ma chemise.

'' - Suis-je vraiment courageux pour avoir tué et torturé des gens ? '' Elle m'a fait taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Elle a fait glisser doucement ma chemise de mes épaules et l'a enlevée, puis a poussé mon torse et elle m'a fait me coucher soigneusement sur le sol. Cette attention m'a fait rire... elle s'inquiétait peut-être que je ne fasse une marque sur le plancher. Ma nervosité a été dopée tandis qu'elle baissait son visage plus près pour inspecter mes cicatrices. Elle a passé doucement ses mains sur les contours de ma poitrine, sa bouche faisant la même chose.

'' - Bella... '' J'ai haleté alors qu'elle posait un baiser sur chacune de mes cicatrices.

'' - Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'être avec toi, Jasper, mais je veux essayer. '' Bella m'a dit avant de planter un chaud baiser sur mes lèvres. Je priais le ciel qu'elle le puisse parce que je savais à cet instant que je voulais cette femme pour le reste de mes jours.

L'après-midi a été rempli de questions et de doux baisers jusqu'à ce que nous nous sommes finalement installés sur le canapé pour regarder un film. À la moitié de « Roméo et Juliette », j'ai vu le regard glacé sur le visage de Bella alors qu'elle était prise au piège dans un souvenir mais, après le changement de vitesses dans nos émotions aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'il serait préférable si je la laissais tout simplement y faire face. Toutefois, il m'est venu à l'esprit qu'Edward avait mentionné une fois son amour pour Shakespeare. Il lui avait apparemment cité les lignes pendant le film la fois où ils l'avaient vus et cela s'était terminé par un esclandre sur ce qu'il ferait si elle venait à mourir... Il me l'avait dit une fois.

'' - Isabella, regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas Edward et je ne vais jamais agir comme lui. Il est venu une fois ici, mais il n'y est pas actuellement, si tu sens que tu as besoin de lui, si tu le veux... au lieu de... '' J'ai dégluti, ressentant une envie de pleurer des larmes qui ne tomberaient jamais. '' - Je vais l'appeler immédiatement et je peux t'assurer qu'il sera là dans la semaine. ''

'' - Jasper, je ne veux PAS voir Edward Cullen. PLUS JAMAIS. Il est le passé... TU es le présent. Tu pourrais même être éventuellement l'avenir. Et si tu avais appelé Edward et qu'il se tenait maintenant en face de moi, j'aimerais le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que je me soucie profondément de son frère adoptif. '' Elle m'a dit avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer dans un baiser.

 _Elle se « souciait profondément » de moi ?_

Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade alors qu'elle approfondissait notre baiser, me troublant encore davantage, et j'ai roulé sur mon dos, la traînant sur ma poitrine. Je craignais qu'elle ne puisse être gênée avec notre changement de position, mais elle a semblé être à l'aise quand j'ai placé mes mains sur le bas de son dos. Sa langue s'est battue avec la mienne pour la domination, avant que je ne me détende et lui laisse le contrôle du baiser puis, après quelques instants, elle s'est couchée près de moi en haletant.

'' - Comment pouvons-nous faire cela ? '' Elle m'a demandé.

'' - Comment nous pouvons nous embrasser ? Je pensais que c'était un processus vraiment très simple, Bella... '' J'ai souri malgré mon lourd sarcasme.

'' - C'est simplement que... vu la façon dont Edward était tellement sur ses gardes et, bien que je te promette que je ne fais pas de comparaison entre vous deux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment tu peux réellement gérer tout cela. Je ne voudrais pas rendre la situation plus difficile pour toi. ''

J'ai laissé tomber ma tête en arrière pour rire. '' - Bella, mon contrôle est un art que je maîtrise depuis le premier jour que j'ai aménagé avec les Cullen. La raison pour laquelle je t'ai attaqué le jour de ton anniversaire était parce que je supportais la soif de sang de six autres vampires sur mes épaules à cause de mon don, mais je te jure que cela ne se reproduira jamais. À présent, sur une note plus joyeuse, je vais aller te chercher le déjeuner à cette petite boutique chinoise en bas de la rue, m'arrêter pour faire une petite chasse rapide, en attendant tu peux aller prendre un bain dans l'énorme baignoire qui se trouve dans la salle de bain de ta chambre. '' Ai-je dit avec un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever et de saisir mes clés de voiture.

Une heure plus tard, je me suis retrouvé assis autour d'une table avec Bella et je l'ai écouté m'expliquer les merveilles des dîners orientaux et le jeu des acteurs Shakespeariens. J'ai ri quand je l'ai vu aspirer ses nouilles et elle a souri à mes blagues, puis quelques jeux de société et un léger dîner plus tard, je me suis retrouvé à porter Bella dans son lit avant de me diriger vers la porte.

'' - Jasper ! '' Elle m'a demandé. '' - Reste. Reste ici avec moi ce soir. ''

Et donc, je suis monté dans son lit et je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Elle s'est blottie contre mon corps et elle est immédiatement tombée endormie. Nos journées et nos nuits ont continués à être les mêmes et Bella a été embauché au restaurant « La petite ville » de l'autre côté de la rue. Pendant qu'elle travaillait, je chassais ou je lisais et lentement, la maison est devenue le foyer. Trois semaines après ce premier baiser, notre routine matinale a été interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Bella dormait encore et j'étais à moitié dévêtu, mais je suis tout de même allé répondre à la porte.

'' - Jasper, nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis... Putain de merde, ta maison sent bon ! '' Emmett m'a dit en m'étreignant et j'ai laissé échapper un petit rire nerveux.

Puis Rosalie a commencé : '' - Jasper, ta maison sent comme... '' Mais elle n'a jamais pu finir sa phrase quand nous nous sommes tous retournés pour voir ma Bella marcher doucement en descendant les escaliers, seulement vêtu d'une de mes chemises blanches qu'elle avait boutonnées.

'' - Jas, je suppose que tu t'es levé tôt, je me suis réveillée et le lit était vide, j'ai donc décidé de... oh, tu as des invités. Je vais aller chercher mon café. '' Bella m'a dit d'un ton qui m'a averti de ses émotions sous-jacentes.

'' - Bella ! Tu m'as tellement manqué, petite sœur ! Tu vas devoir me raconter tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps ! '' Emmett a dit et j'ai grimacé aux paroles suivantes de Bella, sachant que ce n'était seulement qu'un avertissement de ce qui restait à venir.

'' - Oh, la routine _grand frère_... tu sais, du strip-tease pour vivre, être poursuivi par un psychopathe, et être violée par un videur. À présent, à moins que vous ne vouliez que je construise un bûcher pour vous trois, je vous suggère de rester tous complètement et totalement silencieux jusqu'à ce que je boive mon café et que je m'habille pour aller travailler. ''

La mâchoire d'Emmett a chuté et il l'a suivi du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait dans les escaliers avec son café à la main. Nous nous sommes assis dans un silence absolu en écoutant les bruits de la douche et du sèche-cheveux, puis plus tard la descente de Bella dans les escaliers. Je savais que le jour viendrait finalement où la famille viendrait me rendre visite. Mais j'avais espéré que j'aurais quelques mois pour me préparer. À l'évidence, les visites de la famille ne nécessitaient apparemment pas d'appels téléphoniques préalables.

'' - Alors, Bella... '' A dit Rosalie avec dégoût, la voix lacée de venin. '' - Tu as l'intention de faire ton chemin en baisant l'arbre généalogique de la famille d'après ce que je vois. Qui sera le prochain, Emmett ? '' J'ai grincé des dents à l'idée de ma petite amie coucher avec mon grand enfant de frère, puis j'ai été inquiet de la façon dont Bella allait réagir.

'' - Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr que non ! Je pense que je vais aller après Carlisle la prochaine fois ! '' Bella lui a répondu d'un ton mordant.

La bouche de Rosalie est restée ouverte dans un « O » alors que Bella me faisait un clin d'œil. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge, elle a embrassé mes lèvres et m'a dit qu'elle me verrait après le travail avant de s'adresser à nos invités.

'' - Tant qu'il n'y a seulement que vous deux, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que cela vous plaira. '' A-t-elle dit à un Emmett abasourdi et une Rosalie furieuse avant qu'elle ne se glisse par la porte d'entrée. Mais je savais que c'était loin d'être terminé. En fait, j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était seulement qu'une petite escarmouche avant une beaucoup plus importante bataille.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Part I**

 **POV Jasper**

Honnêtement, Rosalie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? **«** Faire ton chemin en baisant l'arbre généalogique de la famille » ? Edward et elle se sont à peine même embrassés ! '' J'ai fulminé. '' - Non seulement cela, mais tu es venue dans notre maison et tu as foutu en l'air son sentiment de sécurité. '' Ai-je hurlé, sans doute à pas plus de cinq centimètres du visage de Rosalie, ce qui, de toute évidence, rendait Emmett nerveux.

'' - Oh, s'il te plaît, je devrais avoir de la sympathie pour elle alors qu'elle a apporté tout cela sur elle-même ? Elle n'a jamais appartenu à notre monde, et je vous ai dit à tous que cela finirait mal d'une façon ou d'une autre depuis le début. Comment t'a-t-elle trouvé de toute façon et quand vas-tu appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne recueillir son jouet ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec dédain.

'' - Je l'ai TROUVÉE travaillant dans un club de strip-tease et vivant dans une décharge de la pègre où elle se cachait depuis que ce vampire cinglé a tué toute sa famille. Et en réalité, c'est moi qui ai apporté tout cela sur elle... Je l'ai attaqué en septembre il y a toutes ces années. '' J'ai tenté de garder mon, calme et l'esprit clair, mais Rosalie n'a jamais rendu les choses faciles, du moins jamais depuis le temps que je la connaissais.

'' - Peu importe. '' Rose a fait un signe pour signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance. '' - Quand vient-il la chercher afin que tu puisses profiter agréablement de notre visite à Emmett et moi. ''

'' - Rosalie, cette visite ne va pas être agréable si tu continues à insulter ma petite amie. Quand je l'ai trouvé à Las Vegas, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je l'appelle et je lui ai demandé à nouveau juste après que notre relation ait commencé le mois dernier, elle a menacé de me mettre sur le bûcher si je l'appelais. Elle vit ici parce qu'elle voulait se sentir en sécurité et toujours respirer lorsque le soleil se lève le matin. Rose, reste ici si tu veux, mais elle paye un loyer ici, cette maison est également la sienne... Tu vas donc respecter ses règles. L'une d'elles est que tu ne lui parles pas avant qu'elle ait eu sa tasse de café. Elle est... moins agréable lorsque d'autres personnes l'abordent dans la matinée. '' En réalité, j'étais celui qui avait appliqué cette règle quand elle avait pratiquement mordu pour arracher la tête d'un livreur qui avait sonné à la porte avant huit heures. J'ai ri à se souvenir.

'' - Petite amie ? Oh, tu dois être complètement délirant, Jasper ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un remplaçant pour Edward dans son esprit ! Mais très bien, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, nous allons le faire. Je vais m'abstenir de l'informer à quel point elle est une putain pendant quelque temps. '' A déclaré Rosalie d'un ton venimeux. J'ai commencé à lui montrer les dents et Emmett est intervenu entre nous.

'' - Rosie, nous faisons peut-être une mauvaise interprétation de la situation ? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de demander comment tout cela est arrivé. De plus, si Jasper se soucie d'elle, pourquoi devrions-nous nous préoccuper de savoir s'ils sont ensemble ou pas ? Elle méritait de trouver l'amour à nouveau après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Le meurtre ? Le strip-tease ? Le viol ? Rosalie, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ressens aucune sympathie pour sa situation ? C'est à peine différent de tout ce qui t'est arrivé dans ta vie humaine, à part le strip-tease. Jasper, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé et dis-moi honnêtement, va-t-elle jamais me pardonner ? '' Emmett m'a supplié, mais mon esprit était bloqué sur une seule phrase qui tournait en boucle.

 _« Elle méritait de trouver l'amour à nouveau. »_

 _Il pense qu'elle m'aime ? Pourrait-elle ressentir honnêtement quelque chose pour moi ?_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pourrais avoir cette chance.

'' - Je ne sais pas si elle ne va jamais t'appeler son frère à nouveau Emmett. Le départ de la famille lui a fait plus de mal que tout ce que Edward lui a jamais fait. '' Ai-je dit et Rosalie a ricané. '' - Quand à son histoire, c'est la sienne et si tu veux la connaître, tu vas devoir lui demander. ''

'' - Hé bien, ce n'est pas comme si Edward et toi étiez très différent, Jasper. Arrêtes donc de faire sembler cela comme si c'était la pire chose dans l'existence. Tu t'es abattu dans sa vie, tu lui as fait quitter son emploi et se déplacer chez toi dans une ville différente. À présent, qu'a fait Edward ? Il l'a forcé à laisser tomber son meilleur ami, lui a donné des conférences sur tous les aspects de sa vie et lui a fait se sentir dépendante de lui. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différences. Dis-moi, est-ce que tout cela est SAIN pour elle sur cette foutue planète ? '' Rosalie m'a demandé d'un ton mordant.

'' - Je ne l'ai forcée à faire aucune chose à part la faire arrêter de fumer. Je lui ai donné des documents, je lui ai fait des suggestions et je l'ai invité à venir dans ma maison. Je lui ai clairement fait savoir que c'était des offres et des suggestions, pas des exigences. Et la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait arrêter de fumer, c'est parce que l'odeur est ignoble et que je ne voulais pas que ma maison sente comme un cendrier. Elle paye un loyer parce qu'elle refuse de me permettre de prendre soin d'elle et elle veut sentir qu'elle contribue aux dépenses du ménage... ce qu'elle fait. À présent, cesse d'analyser ma relation et dis-moi ce qui se passe avec la famille. ''

Nous avons passé les six heures suivantes assis dans le salon à parler de la famille et de leurs aventures en Afrique. Edward était en route pour une nouvelle École de musique prétentieuse et il semblait qu'il s'était sorti légèrement de lui-même de la « noire dépression » qu'il avait maintenue depuis le jour où il avait quitté Bella. Honnêtement, nous avions tous pensé qu'il s'ennuyait tout simplement maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là pour lui tenir compagnie, et cela semblait nous prouver que nous avions raison, bien que je sois toujours préoccupé de ce que pourrait bien être sa réaction à ma relation avec Bella.

Alice avait dit à la famille qu'elle partait pour apprendre à surfer et qu'elle résidait actuellement quelque part dans les Caraïbes. Bien que, connaissant Alice comme je le faisais, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait quelque peu détourné la vérité. Carlisle et Esmé étaient très bien avec les nouveaux patients et avaient apparemment récemment exprimé le souhait que je leur rende visite et avaient envoyé Emmett et Rosalie pour venir me chercher et de m'embarquer pour que je revienne avec eux en l'Afrique.

'' - Je suis certain que nous finirons par faire le voyage jusqu'à là-bas, mais pour l'instant, je ne pensais pas que Bella allait bien réagir envers eux. '' Je leur ai dit.

'' - Hé bien, j'ai une solution merveilleuse ! Tu laisses son cul pathétique ici et tu reviens à la maison avec nous ! '' Rosalie a répondu.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et j'ai entendu ma voiture se garer dans le haut de l'allée. Bella a franchi la porte trois minutes plus tard, comme si deux personnes flamboyantes de colère n'étaient pas assis sur son canapé. Elle est entrée dans le salon de sa manière habituelle et s'est assise sur mes genoux, laissant tomber les clés sur le canapé.

'' - Salut, Jas ! '' A-t-elle dit en plaçant un baiser sur ma joue. ''- Le travail a été ennuyeux, comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un auteur qui écrit des romans d'horreur très intéressant ! Bonjour Emmett et à vous aussi Madame McArthy. ''

'' - Ouais, même chose pour toi, traînée. '' Rose a dit. Elle ne l'a peut-être pas vue, mais le feu dans les yeux de Bella a fait rage et je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour m'en mêler.

Bella a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et a regardé Rose fixement... la phrase : « Si les regards pouvaient tuer »... a surgi dans ma tête.

'' - Tu sais quoi, Rosalie ? Tu peux te mettre sur tes genoux pour me faire une putain de pipe, après tout, tu dois être vraiment bonne pour sucer si Emmett te garde avec lui si on ne tient pas compte de la façon dont tu traites les gens autour de toi. '' Rosalie a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais Bella ne voulait rien entendre.

'' - Non, tu n 'es pas autorisé à parler. Permets-moi de mettre les choses au clair. Jasper possède cette maison, je contribue aux dépenses ce qui fait de cet endroit ma maison au même titre que la sienne et si tu prévois de rester ici, tu vas nous montrer à tous les deux, à moi ainsi qu'à Jasper le même respect où tu vas pouvoir monter dans le prochain avion pour l'Afrique... ou bien si tu préfères, notre balai est dans le placard de la cuisine. ''

'' -Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas une quelconque putain de bas étage dans le besoin et je ne vais pas être traitée comme telle. Pour commencer, tu donnes l'impression que je trompe Edward alors qu'en réalité il m'a laissée seule au milieu de la forêt la plus grande de Washington, bien conscient qu'il y avait un vampire fou axé sur la vengeance et qui en voulait à mon sang. ''

'' - Ensuite, quatre ans et trois parents morts plus tard, je suis tombée sur Jasper dans un club et j'ai lentement commencé à lui faire confiance. En quoi est-ce mal pour moi d'être heureuse à nouveau ? Et pour finir « faire mon chemin en baisant l'arbre généalogique de la famille » ? Je n'ai jamais couché avec aucun homme dans ta famille. Il dort dans mon lit parce que je fais des cauchemars, salope insensible, et parce qu'il est agréable d'aller au lit en sachant que quelqu'un se soucie de moi et que je suis en sécurité. À présent, tu vas me montrer un peu de respect où je vais te montrer cette putain de porte. '' Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été plus fier de MA Bella... et elle avait réussi à rendre muette Rosalie, ce qui, en plus de soixante ans que je connaissais Rosalie, n'était jamais arrivé.

'' - Bella, petite sœur, respire et dis-moi ce qui est arrivé après notre départ... '' Emmett a commencé, mais je savais que son terme d'affection était une perte de temps.

'' - Non, Emmett, tu n'as AUCUN droit de m'appeler ta petite sœur... lorsque le moment de faire ton choix est arrivé, tu es parti sans un au revoir. Je pensais que je serais plus bouleversé par le départ de mon petit ami et de ma meilleure amie, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon grand frère s'éloigne de moi. Si je pensais que quelqu'un me défendrait, ce serait toi. Tu veux donc savoir ce qui est arrivé après que tu m'as abandonné, Grand Frère ? Hé bien nous allons commencer par passer trois heures à essayer de retrouver mon chemin pour sortir de la forêt et rentrer à la maison où j'ai trouvé toute ma famille morte... ''

Bella lui a fait le récit des quatre dernières années de sa vie, y compris CHAQUE DÉTAIL dont elle se souvenait. Sa description a été beaucoup plus graphique que celle qu'elle m'avait donnée et j'aurai réellement préféré ne pas l'avoir entendu. Les émotions d'Emmett sont passé de la dépression à la rage au fur et à mesure que son récit continuait, mais la seule chose qu'il n'a pas pu faire disparaître, c'est sa culpabilité. Quand elle lui a parlé des viols de Daniel, il a été rempli d'une rage meurtrière et j'ai dû contrôler son humeur en plus de la mienne. Les mains de Rosalie étaient serrées en poings, sa tête était en baisse et je pouvais sentir monter son indignation. Bell a conclu son histoire avec :

'' - Ensuite Jasper m'a trouvé et m'a montré ce que l'amour était réellement censé donner. Et je ne vais pas vous permettre, à vous ou à qui que ce soit de bousiller ma vie à nouveau. Donc, si vous prévoyez de causer des problèmes, vous pouvez sortir par cette porte et ne jamais revenir, mais si vous voulez réellement obtenir mon pardon, alors restez et essayez de le gagner. ''

'' - Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour gagner ce titre à nouveau, Bells. Je sais que des excuses ne changeront rien, mais je suis désolé. '' Lui a dit Emmett, rayonnant de sincérité. Rosalie n'a pas dit un mot.

Bella a fait un signe de tête à Emmett, gérant son vieux surnom mieux que lorsque je l'avais utilisé, puis elle m'a tiré par la main dans la cuisine. Elle s'est fait un sandwich en silence puis s'est versé une tasse de café avant de sortir à l'extérieur pour s'asseoir sur les meubles du patio. Je sentais son irritation suite à ces événements et j'ai essayé de lui projeter du calme... Cela n'a pas fonctionné.

'' - Tu sais que je vis ici depuis un mois, que j'ai vécu depuis un mois sans nicotine, mais là, c'est la première fois que je n'ai jamais autant VOULU une cigarette. '' Elle m'a dit avec un rire, mais avec tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas trouver cela drôle.

'' - Bella, je dois te poser une question... et quelle que soit la réponse, je serais toujours là pour toi. '' Elle m'a fait signe de continuer. '' - Hé bien, je me rends compte que pour des yeux humains, Edward et moi sommes... identiques. Je constate également qu'il est possible que dans ton chagrin, tu m'aies accepté de façon involontaire comme remplaçant. ''

Je m'attendais à une gifle... peut-être un autre verre au visage... au lieu de cela, Bella s'est levé de sa chaise, l'expression indéchiffrable, et elle s'est assise sur mes genoux. Elle m'a serré étroitement contre elle pendant un moment avant de se mettre à parler.

'' - Jasper, Edward et toi êtes identiques. '' M'a-t-elle dit et j'ai grincé des dents. '' - Dans un sens et dans un seul, vous êtes tous les deux des vampires. À présent, permets-moi de t'expliquer quelque chose que tu n'as jamais compris... Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu que tu appelles immédiatement Edward quand tu m'as trouvé... Pour qu'il vienne réparer tout ce qu'il avait foutu en l'air. Je ne voudrais jamais de lui de nouveau dans ma vie. Je ne suis plus la Bella qu'il connaissait à Forks, je ne l'aime plus et je ne l'aimerais plus jamais à nouveau. Tu n'es pas un remplaçant, tu es l'homme que j'aime. '' Je suis resté stupéfait, mais je sentais son amour rayonner hors d'elle en vagues.

'' - Est-ce que... tu veux dire que... Isabella ? '' J'ai bégayé les mots. M'envoyer une armée de vampires nouveaux-nés, aucun problème, mais la femme que j'aime m'avouant qu'elle m'aimait, et je m'effondre.

'' - Jasper Alan Whitlock, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. '' Elle m'a dit, me regardant directement dans les yeux en me le disant.

'' - Même chose pour moi, Isabella Marie Swan. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de courir avec elle dans la maison. Nous avons poliment dit bonsoir à nos invités et nous sommes endormis... ou dans mon cas, comptant les écailles de peinture au plafond, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Part II**

 **POV Jasper**

Le lendemain matin, alors que je prenais une douche, j'ai entendu Bella descendre à l'étage pour aller chercher sa tasse de café et Rosalie s'est assise à côté d'elle. Rien que cela m'a rendu nerveux, vu la façon dont Bella n'était pas exactement très sociable dans la matinée.

'' - Tu l'aimes et il t'aime. Tu l'as rendu plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été de toute son existence et bien que toi et moi ne sommes pas prêtes d'être de grandes copines ni quoi que ce soit, je respecte la façon dont tu as géré tout ce que tu as vécu. Victoria ne sera plus une menace pour toi désormais, et peut-être que toi et moi auront toujours une quelconque aversion l'une pour l'autre, mais mon mari et mon frère t'aiment. Par conséquent, je ferais ce que je pourrais pour faire en sorte de t'accepter comme un membre de notre famille. ''

'' - Rosalie, je vais être honnête envers toi. Je n'ai rien à foutre de ton opinion sur moi, de sorte que je me fous de ton approbation. Toutefois, tu es de la famille de Jasper, ce qui signifie que tu es de ma famille que tu le veuilles ou pas. Je l'aime et cela ne va pas CHANGER... peu importe à quel point sa sœur est une salope. Tu te manipules très bien et je respecte cela, mais tu ne vas pas me marcher dessus. J'ai subi suffisamment de ces conneries avec Edward. En parlant de cela, Emmett et toi êtes les bienvenus dans notre maison aussi longtemps qu'il n'aura pas connaissance de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Si tu amènes ce petit garçon irascible dans ma maison, je vais allumer moi-même ton bûcher. ''

Je ne crois pas que Rosalie ait jamais répondu... Elle lui a peut-être fait un signe de tête, mais peu de temps après, j'ai entendu les pas de Bella dans les escaliers. J'ai passé une serviette autour de ma taille et je suis entré dans notre chambre quand j'ai remarqué Bella dans mon placard. Elle est ressorti les bras chargés jusqu'au menton de mes albums photos.

Elle a fait une pause pour me regarder de haut en bas, s'est léché les lèvres et a laissé tomber les albums sur le lit. Elle a ensuite tourné les talons et elle est retournée dans mon placard pour revenir avec un ensemble de vêtements pour moi. Je me suis changé rapidement et je me suis assis à côté d'elle sur le lit en riant au souvenir de mes disputes avec Alice pour ne plus être en mesure de choisir mes propres vêtements.

'' - J'ai décidé que notre maison avait réellement besoin de ressembler à notre foyer. J'ai essayé d'obtenir des photos de ma famille pour les encadrer et les accrocher aux murs. J'ai donc pensé que nous devrions faire la même chose également avec ta famille. '' A dit Bella avec un sourire.

Nous avons parcouru tous les albums, riant quand je lui ai dit pourquoi Emmett avait versé de la colle chaude et des plumes partout sur Edward ou à propos de mes vaines tentatives d'escalader le Grand Teton dans le Wyoming, sans les mains. J'avais toujours eu un penchant pour la photographie et je faisais en sorte, quand je revenais à Miskeete tous les ans, d'en remplir un nouveau.

Elle a réagi mieux que je le pensais quand elle a vu des photos de toute la famille jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive finalement au dernier album... sachant qu'elle serait à l'intérieur d'après l'année sur la couverture. Bella a failli ne pas prendre la peine de le regarder. Sur la première page se trouvait une photo que Bella a immédiatement mise sur la pile pour décorer la maison. C'était Edward qui l'avait prise, Emmett et Alice jouaient à un jeu vidéo alors que dans le fond, Carlisle et Esmé étreignaient Bella et que Rosalie et moi jouions aux échecs. Elle a souri à ce souvenir et est passé à la page suivante, sortant une photo d'Emmett et Rose et une d'Alice et moi. Je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur quand elle les a placé toutes les deux sur la pile.

'' - Elle est ta meilleure amie. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Et je ne nourris aucune jalousie envers l'amour que vous ressentiez tous les deux autrefois. Je préfère me souvenir d'elle de manière positive. J'ai une photo d'elle avec moi que j'ai également l'intention de mettre au mur. Bien que ce ne sera pas dans notre chambre. ''

J'ai ri à cela et je l'ai regardé pendant qu'elle terminait l'album. Elle m'a tendu une vingtaine de photos et j'ai prévu de les faire encadrer le lendemain pendant qu'elle serait au travail. Nous avons ensuite joint nos mains et nous sommes descendu au salon pour nous occuper de nos invités.

Rose et Emmett ne sont restés seulement qu'une semaine, mais j'ai été heureux de voir que Bella s'était mise à parler réellement avec Rosalie et qu'elle avait pratiquement commencé à pardonner à Emmett. Ma femme détenait beaucoup de rancune, et à juste titre, elle avait vraiment de bonnes raisons pour cela, mais c'était réellement un énorme progrès. J'étais fier de voir que Bella TENTAIT de leur pardonner. Bella et Rosalie ont même tenté de s'étreindre pour les adieux, mais c'était maladroit, au mieux.

C'était notre première nuit seuls en une semaine et nous étions couchés dans le lit cette nuit-là, nous étions au milieu d'une session de baisers extrêmement chauds quand elle a pressé son corps contre le mien. J'ai laissé échapper un faible gémissement ce qui lui a fait arrêter complètement ses mouvements et de rouler sur le côté avec un regard désolé sur le visage.

'' - Jasper, je suis réellement désolée, je dois rendre cela si difficile avec ta soif... je suis égoïste de repousser tes limites. '' A-t-elle dit avec inquiétude.

Je l'ai regardé, espérant transmettre toute mon incrédulité face à cette situation. '' - Ma Bella, j'ai gémi parce que ce que tu as fait était tellement bon, pas parce que je voulais que tu arrêtes. Même si cela importe peu si la situation dégénère, tu es toujours libre d'arrêter. Mon contrôle est très bien, et pour être honnête... j'ai été avec des jeunes femmes humaines sans les tuer dans le passé... '' J'ai baissé la tête de honte.

'' - Tu ne dois pas avoir honte du fait d'avoir eu des relations sexuelles, Jasper. Tu as vécu plus longtemps que mon arrière-grand-mère. Cela veut dire que cela pourrait être... possible... pour nous ? '' Elle a demandé doucement, sa voix s'estompant complètement vers la fin.

'' - Isabella... il est parfaitement possible que nous soyons intimes, mais je veux que cela soit à tes conditions, pas aux miennes. '' Je l'ai informé aussi doucement que possible.

'' - Mon... euh... je ne... Je ne suis jamais allé volontairement avec un homme de cette façon, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit en frissonnant.

J'ai frémi auprès d'elle, pas à cause du dégoût que je sentais rayonner hors d'elle, mais à ma propre rage pour ce qui était arrivé à la femme que j'aimais.

'' - Alors je vais devoir m'assurer que c'est parfait pour toi, lorsque tu seras prête. '' J'ai chuchoté dans son oreille avant de câliner son côté.

J'ai posé ma tête à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller pendant que sa respiration se calmait et elle a rapidement sombré dans un sommeil sans rêve. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que ces cauchemars avaient cependant refait leurs apparitions. Ses heures d'inconsciences me permettaient de réfléchir au sujet de tout ce qui était arrivé au cours des dernières semaines. La femme dans mes bras m'aimait honnêtement et voulait être avec moi, mais à présent, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps j'allais avoir avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois l'envie d'être transformée et de la possibilité de passer l'éternité avec moi. Putain, elle n'avait même pas dit qu'elle allait passer le reste de SA vie avec moi, d'être seulement à MOI. Je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais durer sans Bella dans mon monde. Si j'avais encore eu la possibilité de dormir, Isabella Marie Swan n'aurait pas été seulement celle qui régnait dans mes rêves, mais toutes les raisons pour lesquelles cela me dérangerait de me réveiller le matin. J'ai continué à réfléchir à tout cela jusqu'au lever du soleil et je l'ai escorté en toute sécurité jusqu'à son travail avant de sortir pour aller rapidement chasser.

J'ai lutté contre un énorme élan dans la forêt de sequoias, autorisant mon instinct à prendre le contrôle. J'ai libéré tous mes sens et j'ai laissé sortir tout mon stress et mes frustrations aux récents événements dépasser la totalité de mon processus de pensée. Au bout d'une heure, j'avais satisfait ma soif et j'ai couru à la maison pour changer mes vêtements souillés de sang. Je suis au regret de dire que je n'avais pas été tendre envers ces cerfs. Je suis arrivé devant ma propre porte pour voir mon lutin d'ex-femme assise nonchalamment sur les marches de mon porche.

'' - Alice. '' Je ne savais même pas quoi dire.

Je savais déjà qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans les Caraïbes, mais j'étais foutrement certain que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle apparaisse dans ma maison et je n'étais pas exactement certain que je la voulais dans un rayon de dix kilomètres autour de moi.

'' - Tu l'aimes. '' Alice a simplement déclaré et j'ai hoché la tête en réponse. '' - Alors dit-lui que je suis venue ici, donne-lui la lettre que j'ai laissée sur votre commode à l'étage et pendant la nuit, lorsque vous donnerez tous les deux libre cours à vos instincts, ne PAS mentionner son viol, parce qu'elle a besoin de sentir à quel point ce lien entre vous est basé sur l'amour et non sur la culpabilité.

Sachant que questionner la voyante était inutile, j'ai fait un signe de tête et je lui ai dit : '' - La façon dont notre relation a pris fin fait que c'est un peu difficile d'être calme avec toi, mais tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas bien. S'il te plaît, rentre à la maison et reste en sécurité. ''

Elle m'a serré dans ses bras en me disant au revoir et elle a couru dans le désert autour de Misqueete. Regardant ma montre, j'ai réalisé qu'il me restait cinq minutes pour aller chercher Bella. J'y suis arrivé en un éclair et j'ai aimé la façon dont son visage s'est illuminé lorsqu'elle m'a vu. Elle a dit au revoir à la collègue avec qui elle parlait et est monté dans la voiture.

'' - Alors cowboy, comment c'est passé ta journée ? Est-ce que quoi que ce soit de mémorable est arrivé ? '' A-t-elle demandée d'un ton enjoué.

'' - Hum... Alice est passée. Elle nous a donné sa « bénédiction » de sa manière étrange et a laissé une lettre pour toi dans notre chambre ce qui, soit dit en passant, me gêne énormément. J'aurais préféré qu'elle frappe à la porte d'entrée et qu'elle reste loin de notre espace privé, mais encore une fois... C'est d'Alice dont nous parlons. '' Ai-je ri.

Elle a haussé les épaules et a simplement déclaré : '' - Ouais, hé bien je pense que je suis heureuse que la lettre ne se trouve pas dans mon tiroir à sous-vêtements. '' Avant de simplement se taire jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à la maison.

À peine avais-je fermé la porte que Bella s'est dirigé vers les escaliers et a retiré la lettre de son enveloppe. J'ai regardé ses yeux parcourir le papier et les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues. Un petit sourire ornait son visage quand elle m'a tendu la lettre. Elle disait :

 _Bella,_

 _Je dois commencer cette lettre en te disant que je t'aime et que si j'avais su tout ce qui t'est arrivée les quelques dernières années, je serais resté fidèlement à tes côtés ce septembre-là, il y a toutes ces années. Mais alors, croyant que tu allais finalement obtenir ta fin heureuse par la suite, je suis partie. Cela a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie._

 _Edward m'avait ordonné de ne pas regarder dans ton avenir, mais cela n'a fait aucune différence, parce que lorsque je l'ai fait, je ne voyais que du vide... J'ai finalement cessé d'essayer, entièrement persuadé que tu étais heureuse et avais passé de mon frère indigne à ton loup-garou. Il s'avère que Jacob t'a effectivement recherché pendant quelque temps après que tu sois entrée dans la clandestinité et a été proche de te découvrir à plusieurs reprises, ce qui rendait ton avenir complètement imprévisible._

 _Ce n'est pas une excuse pour avoir abandonné ma meilleure amie et après tout ce que tu as vécu, je comprends ton besoin de garder nos vies entièrement séparées. J'ai souvent espéré qu'un jour toi et moi pourrions nous retrouver, mais même si maintenant je t'ai retrouvée, il semble que j'arrive trop tard. La famille croit que je suis allée dans les Caraïbes pendant l'année écoulée, alors qu'en réalité, j'étais à ta recherche. Ce qui en fait, est une partie des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Jasper... Je savais depuis un certain temps que nous n'étions pas des âmes sœurs et j'espérais que pendant que j'étais à ta recherche, il allait la trouver. Il me semble que j'avais raison et cela m'apporte une joie infinie._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai commencé mes recherches à Forks où, soit dit en passant, j'ai volé tes affaires dans leur casier à preuve, elles te seront bientôt envoyées. Puis j'ai suivi tes traces dans les villes que tu as traversées. Tu n'as jamais fait de fortes impressions, mais les gens reconnaissaient tes yeux sur la photo que je leur montrais. J'ai même rencontré un dénommée Daniel qui, je suis au regret de le dire, n'a pas vécu très longtemps après avoir fait ma connaissance._

 _Finalement, je t'ai suivi jusqu'au Kitty Rose, où j'ai parlé à une jeune femme, une réellement très jeune femme qui aurait peut-être eu la possibilité de rencontrer une Isabella. J'ai été alors informé que « Izzy », (C'est courageux !) était parti pour trouver une vie meilleure dans une meilleure ville._

 _La jeune fille m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu étais partie avec « l'étalon blond » qui avait cherché après toi dernièrement. Je dois admettre que j'ai été surprise de constater que sa description correspondait jusqu'à ses bottes à celle de mon ex-mari. J'ai appelé Rosalie pour avoir l'adresse de la maison de Jasper à Misqueete et c'est de cette façon que cette lettre est arrivée jusqu'à toi._

 _J'ai fait une énorme erreur quand je t'ai quitté à Forks... Ce que je sais depuis des années. Il est peut-être trop tard pour sauver notre amitié, mais je voulais que tu saches que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et j'étais honnêtement convaincu que si nous ne partions pas, tu ne pourrais jamais être réellement heureuse ou en sécurité._

 _À présent je sais que je me suis trompée, comme cela a été le cas d'Edward. Où peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout, tu es honnêtement et réellement heureuse avec Jasper et je crois personnellement que tu ne pourrais pas faire un meilleur choix en ce qui concerne ta confiance. Il ne te donnera jamais de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance et il ne quittera jamais ton côté. Garde-le près de toi et aime-le de tout ton cœur, parce qu'il ne te donnera jamais rien de moins._

 _Pour toujours._

 _Alice Jane Brandon._

Je n'aurais jamais pensé, honnêtement, pouvoir lire une lettre qui ressemblait tant à Alice.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze : Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Part III**

 **POV Jasper**

Je n'aurais jamais pensé, honnêtement, pouvoir lire un jour une lettre qui ressemblait autant à Alice. Bella avait l'air sereine pour l'instant. Elle s'est penchée vers moi et a planté un doux baiser rempli de besoin sur mes lèvres. Je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux et j'ai enveloppé mes bras autour d'elle, lui chuchotant mon amour pour elle dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

'' - Elle m'a regardé, elle a peut-être regardé trop tard, mais à par Jacob, elle a été la seule qui a regardé. J'espérais toujours pendant cette première année que vous alliez peut-être revenir tous à Forks pour venir me chercher. Que vous vous seriez mis à ma recherche après avoir réalisé ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai abandonné ce rêve après ce qui est arrivé avec Daniel, mais tu sais quoi ? Je savais où vous étiez pendant au moins les deux premières années... '' Je lui ai lancé un regard interrogateur et elle s'est expliquée. '' - J'avais appelé l'Hôpital des maladies générales d'Alaska et c'est Carlisle qui a répondu au téléphone. J'ai raccroché. ''

'' - Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit simplement ce qui était arrivé ? Nous aurions pu venir immédiatement te chercher ! '' Lui ai-je dit anéanti.

'' - Je ne voulais pas que l'un de vous revienne seulement parce que j'avais besoin de lui... Je voulais que vous reveniez parce que vous vouliez de moi comme un membre de votre famille, que je sois avec Edward ou pas. '' A-t-elle dit d'une petite voix. Je l'ai serré contre moi alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. J'ai essuyé ses yeux et je l'ai embrassé légèrement sur les lèvres.

'' - Nous avons eu une longue journée, Jas. Disons que nous allons simplement nous allonger et nous détendre, d'accord ? '' Je lui ai fait un signe de tête en réponse et je l'ai tenu près de moi alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Elle a été agité pendant son sommeil, mais ses émotions étaient tranquilles et heureuses, j'ai donc supposé qu'elle avait son premier rêve paisible depuis des années.

'' - Elle a marmonné un '' - Je le veux... '' Et il m'est venu pour la première fois à l'esprit qu'elle pourrait peut-être vouloir de moi aussi longtemps que je la voulais... pour l'éternité.

Quand le soleil s'est levé le lendemain matin, je jure que Bella s'est réveillé à l'instant ou le ciel s'est éclairé d'or. Elle s'est déplacée pour poser sa tête sur ma poitrine qu'elle a embrassée doucement.

'' - Bonjour, Jasper. '' A-t-elle dit doucement avant de venir à la rencontre de ma bouche avec la sienne pour me donner un baiser passionné.

J'ai été complètement déstabilisé lorsque la chaleur du baiser a augmenté et que le lien qui maintenait mon self-contrôle, pas de ma soif de sang mais de mon désir, a commencé à s'effilocher.

'' - Jasper, j'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière qui m'a fait réaliser quelque chose. Je veux être avec toi entièrement, sans aucune limite. Je suis prête. '' A-t-elle dit doucement avant de reprendre le baiser.

'' - Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que c'est ce que j'attends de toi, Bella, parce que la seule chose que j'attends de toi c'est un amour franc et honnête. '' Elle a hoché la tête et a continué à m'embrasser pendant un moment avant de regarder la pendule en soupirant. Elle devait être au travail dans une demi-heure. Sa dernière journée avant un week-end de trois jours.

Je l'ai vu à la porte vingt minutes plus tard, avant de commencer à faire des préparatifs pour la nuit. Je voulais faire cela de façon aussi mémorable que possible pour Bella que cela le serait pour moi. Bien que les viols aient envahi mes pensées un peu plus tôt, je savais que cela ne ferait pas de différence dans le fait que, ce soir, Bella allait permettre à un homme qui l'aimait d'adorer son corps de la façon dont cela aurait dû l'être pour sa première fois.

J'ai recouvert le lit de pétales de rose jaunes, ses fleurs préférées, et j'ai placé des bougies à la vanille tout autour de la pièce. Même si je trouvais que ce n'était pas suffisant, je savais que la simplicité et la douceur avaient toujours été le style de Bella et j'ai trouvé du réconfort dans ce trait que nous avions en commun. Beaucoup trop lentement, l'horloge m'a alerté qu'il était temps pour Bella de rentrer à la maison, juste avant que je n'entende la voiture se garer dans l'allée.

Je l'ai retrouvé en bas avec un baiser et je lui ai ordonné de se rendre dans la salle de bain des invités ou un bain moussant à la lavande l'attendait avec une copie de son livre préféré : Les hauts de Hurlevent. Elle l'a tenu dans sa main et a souri quand elle a réalisé que c'était SON exemplaire. La promesse d'Alice avait rapidement été suivi d'effets.

'' - Cette soirée t'est entièrement consacrée, mon amour. Je veux que tu te détendes et que tu en profites. Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête et m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà mangé dans la soirée avant de refermer doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Dans mon esprit, la partie masculine de mon instinct me disait d'enfoncer la porte et de me joindre à elle alors que mon côté logique me disait que je devais attendre encore un peu plus longtemps. J'ai couru dans les escaliers et j'ai allumé les bougies avant de retourner rapidement à la porte de la salle de bain avec le peignoir de soie rouge de Bella à la main.

'' - Bella, je vais poser ton peignoir sur le porte-serviettes afin que tu n'aies pas besoin de te promener dans une serviette. Fais-moi savoir quand tu vas sortir. '' Ai-je dit alors que je drapais le peignoir sur le portant avant de sortir de la salle de bains.

'' - Mmmmm... '' A-t-elle murmurée en réponse et j'ai ri avant de refermer la porte.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai entendu Bella appeler mon nom et j'ai posé sa main dans le creux de mon bras alors que je la guidais dans les escaliers et dans la chambre.

''- Oh mon Dieu, c'est magnifique, Jasper ! '' Bella m'a dit de tout son cœur.

'' - Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour toi, Bella... '' Ai-je murmuré, ne me fiant pas vraiment à la stabilité de ma propre voix.

Elle s'est soulevée sur ses orteils et elle m'a embrassée avec une passion que je ne savais pas qu'elle possédait. Le baiser est rapidement devenu brûlant et j'ai senti mes mains explorer les courbes de son corps. Elle a descendu ses lèvres sur mon cou puis a commencé à mordiller ma clavicule avec ses dents. J'ai poussé un profond gémissement alors que je prenais ses seins en coupes et elle a haleté.

Nous avons rapidement travaillé pour enlever les vêtements de l'autre et je me suis retrouvé couché sur elle sur le lit, savourant la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. J'ai tracé un chemin de baisers de ses lèvres à l'os de ses hanches, la mordillant en cours de route, et j'ai été encouragé par ses gémissements. Mes mains ont bientôt commencé à glisser vers le bas de son corps, mais je me suis arrêté juste au-dessus du sommet de ses cuisses.

Je me suis arrêté un moment, mais chaque partie de son langage corporel me disait de continuer alors que je caressais son corps avec mes mains. Elle a gémi mon nom et je me suis appuyé doucement contre elle avant d'embrasser sa poitrine. Son corps frémissait littéralement d'anticipation jusqu'à ce que je glisse un, puis deux doigts en elle. Elle a crié pendant son orgasme.

'' - Jasper, j'ai besoin de toi. '' A-t-elle soufflée.

'' - J'ai enlevé mes doigts et j'ai placé mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête en me mettant à son niveau. Mon inquiétude a repris lorsque je me suis rendu compte que nous étions à un pas d'être des âmes liées.

'' - Es-tu certaine de vouloir cela, Bella ? Parce que si je te prends maintenant, je vais devoir te garder pour l'éternité. Je ne vais pas continuer sans toi. '' Je l'ai prévenue doucement.

'' - Je suis certaine, Jasper. Je t'aime. '' A-t-elle dit et j'ai pressé très lentement mon gland contre son ouverture. Elle a poussé ses hanches vers le haut, me glissant dans son fourreau chaleureux. Ce qui a suscité un profond gémissement de ma part à la sensation et je me suis senti très heureux quand elle a eu la même réaction. Nous avons pris un rythme lent, mais régulier qui s'est rapidement transformé en puissant et impatient.

'' - Dis-moi combien de temps tu veux de moi, Bella. Dis-moi combien de temps tu vas m'aimer. '' Je lui ai demandé doucement alors que je continuais à me pousser en elle avec frénésie. Ses murs ont commencé à se contracter et elle a gémi :

'' - Pour l'éternité. '' Quand nous sommes arrivés à notre apogée ensemble. Après avoir fini, je l'ai tenu encore très longtemps contre moi, ne lui permettant aucune occasion de se déplacer. Elle s'est ensuite tournée dans mes bras pour me faire face.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Elle m'a dit tout simplement et, alors que je lui retournais le sentiment, une question a surgi dans ma tête.

'' - Voulais-tu réellement le dire quand tu as dit « Pour l'éternité » ? Tu réalises exactement ce que je veux dire par l'éternité, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Je voulais dire chaque mot que j'ai dit ce soir et je veux l'ÉTERNITÉ... mais seulement si elle est avec toi. Je veux que tu me transformes. Je veux être là pour toi pour le reste de ton existence. '' Bella m'a dit doucement.

Je l'ai embrassé une fois de plus et je ne pouvais pas supprimer le sourire de mon visage. Elle me voulait. Elle voulait de moi pour l'éternité. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux dans toutes les années que j'avais vécu et c'était Bella que je devais remercier pour cela. Et donc, lorsqu'elle a sombré dans le sommeil, je me suis allongé dans le lit et je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait exactement en magasin pour nous, ou nous serions dans quelques années. Je flottais sur un nuage, mais j'étais pleinement conscient qu'il y aurait très certainement des problèmes dans l'avenir... après tout, Edward ne resterait pas dans l'ignorance à jamais... et nous devions encore faire une visite à la famille.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : Laisse tomber tes murs et laisse-moi entrer.**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella semblait être plus ouverte mentalement et son portail émotionnel semblait avoir chuté autour de moi. C'est seulement lorsque le sujet de la famille est venu sur le tapis que ses émotions sont de nouveau devenues absentes.

'' - Est-ce qu'il te manque ? '' Lui ai-je demandé un jour.

Il semblait que le mot « lui » avait été choisi en remplacement du nom d'Edward, même si Bella n'avait aucun problème à utiliser le nom qui lui avait été donné à l'origine.

'' - Cela dépend. '' A-t-elle dit simplement, et j'ai remarqué l'absence de ses émotions.

'' - De quoi exactement ? '' Ai-je demandé en essayant de contrôle la souffrance que je ressentais.

'' - Du niveau de ta santé mentale et du jugement que tu as des émotions. ''

'' - Hé bien, dépose donc ton bouclier. Je ne sais pas comment tu contrôles tes émotions, mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Et s'il ne te manque pas, alors pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas le sentir ? '' Ai-je demandé, remarquant le tranchant de ma voix mais en ne prenant pas la peine de le corriger. Je suis resté concentré sur ma propre douleur au lieu de me concentrer sur ses émotions, ce qui était une chose foutrement égoïste et stupide à faire.

'' - Parce que je le fais pour te protéger, espèce de salaud méfiant. '' A-t-elle aboyé et brusquement, j'ai été frappé par le niveau de folie de ses émotions.

 **LA RAGE, L'ABANDON ET L'ANGOISSE.**

J'ai crié de douleur et je suis tombé à genoux. Les émotions ont disparu.

'' - Laisse-moi développer tout cela, puisque je suis certaine que tu dois lire tout cela de la mauvaise façon. Quand je vais voir ce pitoyable garçon minable, je vais le mettre en pièces moi-même et danser autour de son bûcher. Il m'a laissé seule dans les bois, seule au monde et j'ai à peine eu la chance de m'en sortir. Et pour finir, j'ai vu toute ma famille s'éloigner de moi pendant que mes parents saignaient à mort dans ma maison. Chacune de ses putains d'émotions est justifiée. Si tu ressens le besoin de me poser des questions, tu pourras le faire dans la matinée. Bonne nuit Jasper. Je t'aime. '' M'a-t-elle dit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. J'ai été pleinement conscient qu'il n'y avait pas d'invitation dans son congé.

J'ai attendu une demi-heure avant de monter les escaliers et d'enrouler mon corps autour du sien.

'' - Je t'aime ma Bella. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir mal compris ce qui se passait. ''

Elle m'a embrassé à pleine bouche et a lentement enlevé ma chemise de mon corps. Bientôt, ses baisers sont devenus passionnés et nous nous sommes retrouvés à gémir de plaisir quand nous avons atteint notre apogée ensemble. Elle haletait alors que son orgasme retombait et elle a enveloppé son corps autour du mien.

'' - Tu as été suffisamment viril pour ravaler ta fierté et venir faire des excuses, je ne pouvais donc pas l'ignorer. Je t'aime énormément, Jasper, mais nous avons besoin d'avoir une conversation dans la matinée. '' J'ai avalé avec difficulté et j'ai attendu le lever du soleil alors que ma Bella dérivait dans le sommeil entre mes bras.

Bella n'avait pas dit un mot pendant toute sa routine matinale : son café, sa douche et choisir ses vêtements. Après avoir moi-même pris une douche et m'être habillé, je suis entré dans la chambre pour voir mon lit recouvert de plusieurs tenues et d'une petite valise. J'ai passé mes bras autour d'une Bella très occupée et je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur.

'' - Nous allons aller voir ta famille. Tu n'as pas à porter ma rancune et je ne dois pas entrer dans ma nouvelle vie en tant que vampire avec une liste de meurtres en tête. Je dois faire face à mes démons et aller de l'avant avec ma vie. Prépare tes valises. ''

Deux heures plus tard nous étions dans un avion pour la maison personnelle de Carlisle en Afrique. C'était un trajet difficile à faire chaque jour pour lui pour aller travailler, mais avec la situation familiale, il avait jugé que c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Je l'ai appelé à la moitié du voyage pour l'informer que j'étais déjà en route pour leur rendre visite et j'ai entendu Esmé couiner en arrière-plan. Carlisle s'est immédiatement occupé de l'heure d'arrivée de l'avion, il m'a informé que ma chambre était exactement comme je l'avais laissé et qu'Alice et Edward n'étaient pas encore de retour. Mon téléphone a sonné juste avant que les roues ne touchent le tarmac des heures plus tard et j'ai entendu l'accent du Sud ronflant de Peter à travers mon téléphone.

'' - Aujourd'hui sera une partie de plaisir par rapport à demain... assure-toi que ton oiseau le sache. '' Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de répondre, j'ai entendu la tonalité.

'' - Bordel, Peter ! '' Ai-je dit furieux.

'' - Il va arriver demain, pas vrai ? Edward, je veux dire. ''

Je lui ai simplement fait un signe de tête avant de l'entendre aspirer rapidement de l'air entre ses dents. Elle avait laissé tomber sa barrière émotionnelle et je sentais son appréhension et sa détermination.

'' - Nous allons passer à travers cela, parce que nous nous aimons tous les deux et que personne ne va changer cela. '' M'a-t-elle dit et je souriais lorsque nous sommes descendus de l'avion. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard nous étions en face de la maison Cullen et nous avons franchi leur seuil.

Nous sommes entrés dans le salon et les têtes de Carlisle et d'Esmé se sont rapidement tournés au bruit des battements de cœur de Bella tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie se levaient du canapé pour venir nous embrasser.

'' - Bella, est-ce toi ? Jasper, c'est vraiment elle ? '' A demandé Esmé, le venin se précipitant à ses yeux. J'ai hoché la tête et Esmé s'est précipité en avant pour embrasser Bella qui s'est immédiatement raidi et a reculé, se collant elle-même contre mon côté.

'' - Jasper, lâche sa main pour lui permettre de nous embrasser. '' M'a dit Esmé, Carlisle venant se tenir à ses côtés.

J'ai secoué la tête après un simple regard à Bella et Carlisle a irradié de bonheur et de curiosité.

'' - Jasper, je te remercie beaucoup de nous avoir ramené notre fille ! '' A dit Esmé avec bonheur.

J'ai senti monter l'inquiétude d'Emmett et de Rosalie, mais Bella m'avait de nouveau bloqué ses émotions.

'' - Je ne suis PAS ta fille ! '' A-t-elle dit tranquillement à Esmé.

'' - Mais si, bien sûr que tu l'es Bella. Nous avons toujours pensé à toi comme à notre fille. '' Carlisle lui a dit avec sincérité.

Quelque chose de violent en elle s'est brisé et la rage de Bella m'a fait pleurer de douleur, mais j'ai été rapidement soulagé. Il semblait que Bella était prête à se calmer d'elle-même... l'exigeant d'elle-même pour ainsi dire et je lui ai envoyé autant de puissantes vibrations d'apaisement que j'avais pu rassembler.

Elle a croisé calmement les bras sur sa poitrine et a légèrement dit. '' - Très bien, nous allons donc jouer à la poupée, Monsieur Cullen. Tu pourras être le papa qui a laissé sa fille seule pour se débrouiller par elle-même dans le monde et Esmé, tu pourras être la maman qui a laissé son fils abandonner sa fille seule dans les bois. Oh, et vous pourrez être tous les deux les parents de la jeune fille qui a dû rater l'enterrement de ses parents parce que le reste de sa famille l'avait quitté à portée d'un vampire monstrueux et incroyablement sadique. On dirait un jeu amusant, pas vrai Doc ? Flash d'informations : CE JEU EST CELUI DE MA VIE. ''

Esmé a laissé échapper un sanglot alors que Carlisle la berçait et j'ai pu l'entendre lui murmurer : '' - Je t'ai DIT que nous aurions dû revenir. Je t'ai DIT qu'elle avait besoin de nous. '' À plusieurs reprises contre sa poitrine.

'' - Bella, si nous avions su... '' Carlisle a commencé, mais Bella ne voulait rien savoir.

'' - J'aurais pu vous le dire, vous savez. Le fabuleux Docteur Cullen ne pouvait pas disparaître sans laisser de traces écrites après tout, et j'ai su où vous étiez pendant onze mois. J'ai été sacrément proche de t'appeler lorsque je suis arrivé à Chicago, mais je ne voulais pas et n'avais pas BESOIN de ta sympathie. J'avais BESOIN d'une famille... D'une famille qui n'avait pas cessé de me chercher... J'avais besoin de Jacob et d'Alice. J'avais besoin de VOUS TOUS, mais vous êtes tous parti sans même prendre la peine de vous retourner. Je ne suis pas de votre famille, sinon ma vie ne se serait pas transformée en une descente vers l'enfer comme elle l'a fait. Toutefois, je ne suis **certainement** pas d'humeur à revivre le passé lamentable que j'ai traversé pendant les quatre dernières années. Je vais laisser cela à Emmett. Jasper, où est ta chambre ? '' Je lui ai indiqué la bonne direction et elle m'a embrassé doucement avant de monter les escaliers.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement entre vous deux ? '' Carlisle m'a demandé.

'' - Je ne crois pas que ma relation devrait être quelque chose qui te concerne à l'heure actuelle, Carlisle. '' Lui ai-je dit doucement alors qu'Emmett les faisait s'asseoir et leur racontait tout ce qui était arrivé à leur « fille » depuis notre départ. Esmé a sangloté pendant toute l'histoire et Carlisle a serré les poings avec une rage que je n'avais jamais sentie chez lui.

'' - Si nous avions su... '' Esmé m'a dit.

Carlisle est intervenu avec un : '' - Mais nous ne savions pas et maintenant, nous allons avoir besoin de passer du temps pour regagner à nouveau la confiance que nous avons perdue. ''

Je lui ai fait un signe de tête pour acquiescer et j'ai décidé de leur expliquer le lien entre Bella et moi, puis Carlisle a dit : '' - Hé bien, je ne peux pas dire que je sais réellement comment répondre à cela. Je suis heureux que Bella et toi vous ayez tous les deux trouvé le bonheur l'un avec l'autre et je souhaite sincèrement que Bella et toi rejoindrez notre famille par la suite. Quant à la visite imminente d'Edward, je peux t'assurer que je ne savais rien à ce sujet et je ferais en sorte que vous ayez la maison pour vous après-demain parce que je suis certain qu'expliquer tout cela à Edward va s'avérer difficile. Bonne nuit, fils. ''

Je suis allé retrouver Bella et je l'ai tenue pendant la nuit, mais tôt au petit matin, elle a eu un cauchemar et elle a transpiré de terreur.

'' - S'il te plaît, ne pas... Edward, reste à l'écart... Daniel ! Non ! '' Bella a marmonné avant de crier mon nom.

Je l'ai secoué pour la réveiller et je n'ai pas remarqué toute la famille entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'est cramponnée à moi durement et a marmonné :

'' - Un cauchemar... Edward et Daniel... Ils... tu n'étais pas là. '' Elle a pleuré et j'ai fait signe à la famille de sortir rapidement de la pièce.

Je les ai entendue quitter la maison juste quand Bella m'a dit : '' - Jasper, j'ai besoin que tu m'aimes... ''

''- Je VAIS t'aimer, ma Bella... de toute mon âme. '' Mais mes paroles ont été étouffées par ses baisers et j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire alors que je passais mes mains le long de ses côtés.

J'ai poussé ses épaules en arrière et j'ai parsemé sa poitrine et ses épaules de baisers avant de mordre doucement sa poitrine. Elle a gémi de plaisir et j'ai continué à tracer mon chemin jusqu'au sommet de ses cuisses avant que je sente sa main se glisser dans mes cheveux et me tirer doucement vers le haut. J'ai parsemé mon chemin du retour jusqu'à sa gorge de baisers et j'ai doucement mordillé sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle faisait glisser ses ongles dans mon dos. Bien que faible, la pression ressentie était beaucoup plus élevée et je me suis rapidement trouvé positionné au-dessus de son ouverture soyeuse. Elle me regardait dans les yeux et a gémi profondément lorsque je suis entré.

'' - Jasper, je... Je t'aime. '' Elle m'a dit dans un soupir.

'' - Je t'aime aussi Isabella, pour l'éternité. '' Ai-je dit doucement avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

À peine mes paroles avaient-elles quitté mes lèvres, je me suis retrouvé détenu par la gorge contre le mur et regardant dans une paire d'yeux bruns furieux.

* * *

 **Bonnes vacances à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize : J'adore la façon dont tu mens.**

 **POV Jasper**

Je regardais dans les yeux glacés à présent couleur d'onyx d'Edward et je me suis silencieusement demandé s'il croyait réellement que j'étais cloué au mur. J'ai regardé dans ses yeux et j'ai su qu'il pouvait entendre clairement ce que je pensais alors que je ne le pouvais manifestement pas.

 _À présent, tu vas être un bon petit garçon respectueux et nous attendre en bas tandis que Bella et moi allons nous habiller._ Ai-je dit avant de bloquer mes pensées.

'' - Tu as cinq minutes. '' M'a-t-il menacé, mais il était bien conscient que je sentais sa peur.

Il a couru en bas des escaliers et je l'ai entendu s'asseoir dans le fauteuil grinçant en face du canapé. Bella et moi nous sommes habillés en silence et je suis descendu dans la salle de séjour pour lui donner un peu de temps pour se ressaisir. Je me suis assis bien droit dans le canapé et j'ai fixé Edward par-dessus la table basse jusqu'à ce que Bella entre dans la pièce et nous nous sommes tous les deux levés simultanément.

'' - Bella, mon amour, tu as l'air tellement différente. Cela te convient bien. '' A-t-il dit et ce, sans prendre la peine de se contrôler devant les pensées qu'il avait entendues.

 _'' - Ouaip, être bien baisé lui convient très bien. ''_ Edward a grogné et Bella a levé les yeux au ciel avant de venir s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

'' - Edward, je ne veux pas entendre de quelle façon je suis proche de tes normes habituelles de conneries après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Honnêtement, je ne soucie pas d'avoir ton approbation et le fait que tu APPROUVES me fait penser sincèrement à me diriger vers cette salle de bain pour teindre mes cheveux en vert avant de couvrir mon corps de tatouages. '' En entendant ses paroles, j'ai resserré mon emprise sur sa taille, la faisant glousser. Elle avait menacé de se faire tatouer une fois auparavant et j'avais dû lui décrire, avec éclat, à quel point ils étaient hideux pour les yeux de vampires.

Edward a regardé notre position et a grincé des dents avant de mettre en place une façade de calme. '' - Bella, j'ai compris mon erreur depuis des années maintenant et j'ai eu l'intention de retourner à Forks durant des mois ! Je dois avouer que j'ai été plutôt surpris quand Charlie a répondu à la porte et m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là, mon amour, mais dans les bras d'un monstre ? Voilà un endroit où je ne serais jamais attendu à te trouver. ''

Bella s'est levée avec des larmes dans les yeux et elle a enroulé ses bras autour de son cou. Il rayonnait de suffisance avant qu'elle ne lui fracasse la lampe posée sur la table la plus proche sur le crâne avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur mes genoux. '' - C'est donc Charlie qui a répondu à la porte ? Cela a dû lui prendre un peu de temps de creuser pour pouvoir simplement se lever pour t'ouvrir ? ''

Edward lui a jeté un regard perplexe avant qu'elle ne poursuive. '' - Permets-moi de te donner des détails sur quelque chose, je peux ? Tu t'es éloigné de moi dans les bois et deux heures plus tard, j'ai passé le seuil de ma maison pour trouver mes trois parents morts et une note d'une sadique... de sorte que tu peux ravaler tes mensonges et t'étouffer avec pour ce que j'en ai à foutre et l'homme qui me tient est un monstre. '' Mon visage est tombé et j'ai senti l'espoir venir d'Edward.

'' - Donc toi aussi, Edward. Aimerais-tu connaître la différence que je vois entre les deux monstres qu'il y a devant moi ? Le monstre qui me tient m'a TOUJOURS tenu. Quand j'en avais le plus besoin, il est intervenu pour nettoyer le gâchis que son FRÈRE avait fait, tandis que le monstre en face de moi m'a laissé avec l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, d'être sans valeur et m'a laissé seule au milieu d'une forêt glaciale de Washington. '' A-t-elle dit avant de placer un baiser sur ma joue.

Edward était troublé et agacé, mais au plus haut rang de ses émotions, pour une raison quelconque, se trouvait la confiance.

'' - Bella, je sais qu'il te force à faire ces choses horribles, mais tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur de lui. Je vais te protéger dès maintenant. '' Edward a dit précipitamment. Bella a jeté sa tête en arrière et s'est mise à rire. Elle a embrassé doucement mes lèvres avant de murmurer à mon oreille.

'' - Montre-lui. Montre-lui tout depuis le premier jour. '' A-t-elle exigé. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Bella a fixé les expressions d'Edward pendant que je retraversais tous mes souvenirs.

 _Découvrir Bella dansant autour d'un poteau et prendre un coup de poing avec un client aléatoire._

 _Regarder Bella avoir son premier cauchemar et sa réaction explosive à ma tentative de réconfort._

 _La tenir tous les soirs pendant des semaines._

 _Sa réaction explosive quand je lui ai demandé si je devais l'appeler._

 _Nettoyer sa maison et trouver sa photo dans le tiroir fourre-tout._

 _L'écouter pendant qu'elle me parlait de sa vie sans Edward._

J'ai regardé Edward grimacer alors que je me rappelais comment elle avait expliqué son viol à Emmett et j'ai continué à suivre correctement la chronologie.

 _Son habitude de fumer._

 _Se couper le poignet pour me prouver à quel point elle me faisait confiance._

 _Notre premier baiser._

 _Le jour où elle avait passé mon seuil._

 _La lettre d'Alice._

 _La tenir pendant qu'elle dormait, écouter ses murmures et ses rêves à mon sujet._

 _Sa peur alors qu'elle suppliait Edward de la laisser seule pendant ses cauchemars._

 _La première fois que nous avions fais l'amour, ses pleurs en disant mon nom et me dire qu'elle m'aimait._

 _ **'' - Dis-moi combien de temps tu veux de moi, Bella. Dis-moi combien de temps tu vas m'aimer. ''**_

 _ **'' - Pour l'éternité. ''**_

Edward a sauté sur ses pieds et a crié : '' - Non ! Tu ne la transformeras PAS, je ne le permettrais pas ! Je sais que nous avons tous les deux fait d'énormes erreurs, mais nous pouvons aller au-delà, mon amour. ''

'' - Edward, si jamais tu m'appelles à nouveau ton amour, je vais te brûler et danser autour de ton bûcher. ''

'' - Bella, tu ne veux pas être avec lui. Il t'a bandé les yeux ! Il ne veut pas me montrer son esprit alors je doute qu'il est pu te dire quoi que ce soit ! '' Avec irritation, j'ai donc écarté mon blocage mental, celui qui me contraignait à traduire les mots d'une vieille chanson country en neuf langues différentes.

'' - Sais-tu combien de personnes il a tuées ? Des milliers ! Sais-tu avec combien d'autres femmes il a été, Bella ? 732 ! '' Il a ouvert les bras, s'attendant manifestement à ce qu'elle soit entièrement dégoûtée pour courir en eux. Au lieu de cela, elle s'est tournée vers moi et s'est mise à rire.

'' - Hé bien, tu as été un homme très occupé ! '' A-t-elle dit avant de m'embrasser ma joue avec espièglerie. Elle s'est tournée vers Edward et s'est levé encore une fois.

'' - Edward, combien de personnes TU as tué ? Combien de péché as-tu encore besoin de te faire pardonner ? Ne t'avises pas de rester planté là avec ta ridicule attitude de personne imbue de toi-même et juger deux vies pour lesquelles tu n'as pris aucune part pendant quatre putains d'années ! Ma vie est sous mon contrôle et j'aime Jasper de tout mon cœur. Absolument rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne va changer cela. Je n'ai jamais réellement eu de choix avec toi, mais je me souviens de quelque chose : J'ai CHOISI de faire confiance à Jasper. Et j'ai CHOISI de l'aimer comme il m'aime. TU as à présent deux choix : Causer plus de problèmes et finir en un tas de cendres ou partir maintenant et me laisser vivre ma vie À MA FAÇON, et en paix. '' A-t-elle dit avec dédain.

Elle n'a pas entendu de réponse alors qu'elle sentait un coup de vent, puis nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas entendu de réponse, mais je l'avais très certainement fait.

'' - C'est loin d'être terminé, Jasper. ''

* * *

 **J'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes vacances.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze : Tu restes avec moi ?**

 **POV Jasper**

Nous étions resté avec la famille pendant quelques jours, mais c'était gênant pour tout le monde et Carlisle et Esmé commençaient à porter sur la patience de Bella. C'était maladroit et il était clair que nous devions retourner à la maison.

'' - C'est moi, tu le sais, Jasper. Ils t'aiment toujours de la même façon qu'ils le faisaient au quotidien quand tu étais marié à Alice. C'est moi qui ne suis pas la bienvenue. '' Bella m'a dit alors que nous étions allongés dans le lit.

'' - Ne sois pas ridicule, Bella. Ils n'ont simplement aucune idée de la façon dont ils vont s'entre-aider pour sortir du trou dans lequel ils sont tombés et notre relation les place en porte-à-faux... cela n'a rien à voir avec toi... c'est à cause de NOUS. ''

En réponse, Bella a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine et a sombré dans l'inconscience. La vie semblait presque décevante sans aucun souci ni Edward planant au-dessus de nos têtes et je commençais à examiner les détails de la transformation de Bella avec plus de précision lorsqu'une pensée toute simple m'est venue.

 _Elle pourrait te quitter._

 _Tu pourrais simplement être la porte pour entrer dans notre monde._

 _Elle pourrait LE choisir._

J'ai secoué la tête en désaccord, mais la pensée a continuée à tourner dans ma tête, arrivée au matin, j'étais furieux. Bella s'est réveillée avec un petit sourire et a embrassé complètement ma bouche qui ne lui a pas répondu. Elle m'a envoyé un regard interrogateur et j'ai écrasé mes lèvres sur les siennes durement. J'ai arraché les vêtements de nos deux corps avant qu'elle ne recule, à bout de souffle.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jasper ? ''

J'ai passé mes mains sur son corps, besoin se sentir qu'elle était réelle, besoin de savoir qu'elle était là.

'' - Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Bella. '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Bien sûr, je t'aime, Jasper. ''

J'ai pressé mon corps contre le sien et je me suis glissé dans sa chaleur avant de lui demander à nouveau. '' - Dis-le-moi encore. ''

Mes mouvements étaient rapides et brutaux et s'est avec inquiétude qu'elle s'est écriée : '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. Pour l'éternité. ''

J'ai augmenté la vitesse de mes mouvements alors que je chuchotais à son oreille : '' - Isabella, c'est toujours quelque chose de terrible de faire une promesse à un vampire comme moi. L'éternité avec moi veut dire pas d'enfants, pas de battements de cœur et pas d'Edward. '' Son nom est sorti comme un sifflement sur ma langue.

J'ai eu l'impression que cela l'a conduite à une complète compréhension de ma détresse émotionnelle.

'' - Je ne veux pas de l'éternité avec Edward, je veux l'éternité avec toi. ''

Cela n'a pas satisfait ma bête.

'' - Alors laisse-moi te transformer. Laisse-moi te transformer dès maintenant et te faire la mienne pour l'éternité. '' Ai-je demandé.

Je n'ai pas entendu son cœur sauter autant de battements que lorsqu'elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et a dit : '' - Fais-le ? ''

Nous avons atteint notre apogée simultanément et elle a pris une profonde inspiration quand mes dents ont percé la peau de son cou, puis elle a poussé un cri de douleur. Pendant les trois jours suivants, je l'ai surveillée sans relâche et sa douleur m'a littéralement suffoqué. Le troisième et dernier jour, ses cris ont été plus espacés et son rythme cardiaque a commencé à ralentir. Je pouvais entendre les os se casser et se reconstruire alors qu'ils fortifiaient son corps et modifiaient sa silhouette. Au crépuscule, je suis tombé à son côté quand j'ai entendu le battement final de son cœur et j'ai regardé Bella ouvrir les yeux sur un monde entièrement nouveau. J'ai reculé pour ne pas l'effrayer et j'ai été surpris de la retrouver sur mes genoux avant même d'avoir fini de bouger.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle chuchoté avant de presser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa vitesse m'avait surpris, mais je suis rapidement sorti de mon choc initial. Je me suis demandé quelle impression je lui donnais à présent... Je n'étais plus froid ni dur comme de la pierre. Elle a passé ses mains sur mes pommettes et ma mâchoire avant de déclarer :

'' - Tu es souple, pourquoi ? ''

'' - Parce que, Bella, tu es comme moi à présent. Tu n'es plus chaude non plus, parce que tu n'es plus humaine. '' Lui ai-je dis doucement.

Elle a penché la tête sur le côté avec curiosité avant de demander : '' - Es-ce que cela va te manquer ? La chaleur, je veux dire ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête et je l'ai serré contre moi. Vivre pour l'éternité pouvait être décevante, mais l'éternité avec Bella allait être merveilleuse, qu'elle soit chaude ou froide. C'est à cet instant que j'ai pris en compte son changement d'apparence... ses hanches étaient un peu plus pleines ainsi que sa poitrine. Les reflets rouges dans ses cheveux étaient devenus plus important, ses lèvres un peu plus complètes et son visage juste un peu plus symétrique, mais le changement le plus évident était ses yeux ambrés et lumineux.

Ils garderaient un souvenir temporaire du sang qui avait autrefois pulsé dans ses veines, mais je savais qu'ils allaient facilement se fondre dans une riche couleur de miel dans un mois ou deux. Mais à part ses yeux, Bella ressemblait complètement à une belle humaine. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les paroles qui m'ont fait comprendre réellement sa transformation et sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

'' - Jasper, je pense que j'ai besoin de manger... ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze : Nous n'allons jamais remporter cette course.**

 **POV Jasper**

 _'' - Jasper, je pense que j'ai besoin de manger... ''_

J'ai ri quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle regardait ses pieds en me le disant.

 _Un vampire inconscient de ses besoins alimentaires, qui aurait imaginé cela ?_

'' - Bella, tu es censée vouloir manger. C'est ce à quoi on s'attend. ''

Je l'ai attrapé par la main et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre, émerveillé par la façon dont elle s'était déjà acclimaté à la nouvelle personne étrange qu'elle était devenue. Elle a couru un peu devant moi, puis elle s'est arrêté en clignant de l'œil par-dessus son épaule.

 _Ah, si c'est un défi qu'elle cherche. C'est facilement réalisable._

Nous avons couru jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre pendant environ un kilomètre avant que je n'accélère pour passer devant elle pour entrer dans les bois et attraper ma proie. Je pouvais entendre trois battements de cœur différents et j'ai décidé d'aller chercher le plus éloigné des deux autres afin que Bella puisse chasser en solo. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis entré dans une clairière pour trouver Bella le regard fixé sur elle-même, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était couverte de sang et avait l'air totalement primitive. Curieusement, je l'ai trouvé également incroyablement sexy. Elle m'a lancé un regard d'excuse alors qu'elle me disait :

'' - J'ai fait un véritable gâchis. Mes vêtements sont complètement détruits. ''

J'ai ri et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Son corps est resté complètement immobile jusqu'à ce que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Elle n'avait encore rien dit quand j'ai commencé à lui faire couler un bain et j'ai commencé à me sentir incroyablement inquiet. Je l'ai déshabillée et je l'ai mise dans la baignoire avant de commencer à sortir de la pièce. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour lui dire que je l'aimais, j'ai remarqué qu'elle regardait ses mains. Je suis revenu à la baignoire. je me suis assis sur le bord et j'ai retroussé mes manches. J'ai pris un gant de toilette et j'ai commencé à lui laver le torse et les bras. Pendant un moment, j'ai été extraordinairement confus quand elle a gémi.

Une plus grande sensibilité... bien. Tu auras besoin de te souvenir de cela, Jasper.

J'ai fait attention alors que je finissais de la laver, et elle a semblé gérer assez bien la façon de s'habiller.

'' - Tout se sent différent à présent, Jasper, tout semble également différent. '' Elle m'a dit.

'' - De quelle façon ? ''

'' - Je peux sentir la saleté sur les murs, le sang imbibé dans mes pores et tu n'es plus froid. Le tapis n'est plus simplement rouge non plus. Il est orange, et rose et jaune ! Et mes mains... elles ne sont pas seulement pâles. Je vois les veines et le sang qui demeure en elles. '' A-t-elle dit comme un enfant perdu.

J'ai embrassé le dessus de sa tête et j'ai souri en lui expliquant que c'était parfaitement normal. Ensuite, me rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de dormir, je l'ai emmené faire une course. Bella a jeté sa tête en arrière et a ri quand elle a senti le vent se précipiter à travers ses cheveux. Elle a tenu ma main et l'a embrassé de temps en temps alors que nous traversions plusieurs États. Pendant des heures, elle a pointé les étoiles et toutes les différentes couleurs des arbres jusqu'à ce que nous fassions finalement demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison.

Quand nous sommes rentré à la propriété, nous nous sommes assis et j'ai regardé le visage de Bella alors qu'elle regardait le lever du soleil pour la première fois à travers ses yeux de vampire. Elle s'est penchée et m'a embrassé doucement sur les lèvres, posant la main sur le côté de mon visage. Je l'ai embrassé en retour et j'ai mordillé sa lèvre inférieure doucement, la faisant gémir.

Elle a continué à m'embrasser le long de mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le col de ma chemise et a commencé à défaire les boutons. J'ai repoussé rapidement sa main. Pensant que c'était un jeu, elle a essayé à nouveau, simplement pour obtenir la même réaction. Elle s'est glissé ensuite sur mes genoux et a essayé de nouveau. Je l'ai poussé loin de moi et j'ai couru à la maison. Elle était à côté de moi en moins d'une seconde.

'' - Jasper, viens ici. '' A-t-elle exigé.

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai fait un pas en arrière seulement pour la voir imiter mes mouvements et tendre la main pour déboutonner ma chemise.

J'ai arraché ses mains loin de moi et j'ai crié.

'' - Putain Bella ! Je ne veux foutrement pas que tu me touches ! ''

Elle a reculé et m'a fixé avec perplexité, la bouche ouverte. J'ai regardé le venin monter à ses yeux avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour s'enfuir loin de moi en courant. Je me suis fustigé mentalement en réalisant que j'avais fait une grosse erreur... J'ai couru dans la forêt pour rechercher Bella et, après quatre heures, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais pris trop de temps pour réfléchir avant de lui courir après pour la rattraper réellement quand je l'ai fait. J'ai couru à la maison et j'ai trouvé Bella suspendu par les genoux sur la balustrade du deuxième étage.

'' - Que fais-tu Bella ? '' Ai-je demandé avec inquiétude.

'' - J'attendais que tu rentres à la maison. '' A-t-elle dit avant de faire une pirouette et atterrir sur ses pieds en face de moi. '' - J'attendais pour comprendre pourquoi je te dégoûte brusquement. ''

'' - Bella, tu n'as jamais vu... ''

Elle m'a coupé la parole. '' - Je t'ai vu sans ta chemise, Jasper. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu un homme torse nu auparavant.

'' - Je n'ai jamais dit cela. '' Lui ai-je dit irrité.

Elle a levé les yeux au ciel.

'' - J'ai vu les cicatrices, Jasper. Trouve une autre excuse. Est-ce que tu es simplement ennuyé sans ton petit jouet tout chaud ? ''

'' - Va te faire foutre, Bella. Juste... va te faire foutre. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de décider de partir. Comme d'habitude, j'ai senti un verre éclater à l'arrière de ma tête alors que je partais.

 _Pourquoi avions-nous même encore des verres ?_

Pendant que je courais, j'ai chassé de façon aléatoire, partout ou j'ai entendu un battement de cœur. Si elle voulait parler au lieu d'écouter, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je n'avais pas besoin de discuter avec elle.

J'ai donc couru.

Et j'ai couru.

Et j'ai couru.

Et j'ai couru.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize : Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu la frontière de l'État du Tennessee avant de m'arrêter de courir. J'ai ralenti jusqu'à ce que je marche et je me suis assis sur un rocher près du panneau de bienvenue de l'État. La tombée de la nuit approchait et j'ai réalisé que je venais de laisser un vampire nouveau-né seul pendant sa première journée.

 _Putain. Elle voulait parler, elle peut se parler à elle-même. Je pense que je vais revenir en courant lentement._

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est au lever du soleil le lendemain matin que j'ai mis les pieds dans la maison et j'y ai trouvé Bella allongé dans le canapé avec une encyclopédie. Je me suis tenue en face d'elle et j'ai attendu qu'elle me la jette à la tête. Mais tout ce que j'ai eu en réponse c'est :

'' - Jasper, déplace toi, s'il te plaît. Tu me bloques la lumière et cela donne un air étrange à la page. ''

Je me suis donc déplacé. Elle a continué sa lecture. J'ai soulevé un pan de la couverture afghane sous laquelle elle était allongée et j'ai demandé :

'' - Pourquoi as-tu mis une couverture ? Ta température corporelle n'est pas affectée par le climat. ''

'' - C'est une habitude humaine, je suppose. '' A-t-elle répondu avec détachement avant de continuer à lire.

Je suis resté là, à la regarder pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne me regarde à nouveau pour me dire : '' - Je suis allée au lit la nuit dernière. Je suis restée allongée là, seule pendant huit heures sans rien faire, tu as dû tellement t'ennuyer avec moi pendant que je dormais quand j'étais humaine. ''

'' -Je t'écoutais marmonner. Cela me tenait occupé. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de monter à l'étage. Je l'ai écouté pendant un moment avant de dire : '' - Je suis désolé de m'être enfui loin de toi, Bella. '' Mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse.

Par ennui, j'ai rangé mon placard, celui de Bella et les étagères dans la bibliothèque avant d'aller prendre une douche. Ensuite, je me suis assis et j'ai lu pendant quelques heures. Bella est entrée dans la pièce, a regardé les étagères, a levé les yeux au ciel, puis est ressorti.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sont les cris ? Les scènes de ménage ?_

J'ai soupiré et j'ai espéré qu'elle avait réalisé pourquoi je l'avais laissé, puis j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer à faire la tête. Avec hésitation, je suis descendu et j'ai demandé à Bella si elle aimerait voir un film avec moi. Elle a terminé de laver des plats déjà propres, puis a hoché la tête. J'ai choisi un classique, le fantôme de l'Opéra, et je me suis assis sur le canapé. Bella a éteint la lumière et s'est assise à quelques centimètres de moi. Aurait-elle encore été humaine, je n'aurais rien pensé de ces trois centimètres, mais en tant que vampire, son sens de la distance était impeccable.

Elle avait compté très exactement ces trois centimètres. M'appelant moi-même un paranoïaque, j'ai mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et je l'ai tiré un peu vers moi simplement pour la voir immédiatement se lever pour aller « chercher une couverture ». Quand elle est revenue, elle s'est adossé contre le bras opposé du canapé, ses pieds repliés sous elle. En réponse, j'ai croisé les bras et j'ai attendu la fin du film. Bella s'est immédiatement levée dès qu'il a été terminée, mais je suis arrivé avant elle près du chambranle de la porte.

'' - Merci d'avoir regardé le film avec moi, Bella. '' Lui ai-je dit en lui envoyant une vague de reconnaissance.

'' - S'il te plaît, ne m'envoie pas de vagues. Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre toi et moi. Et de rien, Jasper. ''

'' - Puis-je avoir un baiser ? '' ai-je demandé avec espoir.

Elle s'est penchée vers moi et a planté un froid et bref bisou sur le coin de ma bouche. J'ai serré son corps qui n'a pas répondu et je l'ai regardé sortir par la porte de derrière.

'' - Quand seras-tu de retour ? '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Entre le lever du soleil et jeudi prochain le plus probablement, mais on ne sait jamais. '' M'a-t-elle dit avant de partir en courant.

Hé bien elle avait raison sur une chose.

 _On ne sait jamais._

Alors que je ne savais pas si elle était morte ou vivante pendant des deux semaines et demie suivante, elle est entrée dans la maison un mercredi avec de nouvelles stries noires dans ses cheveux et de faux ongles en acryliques.

'' - Où étais-tu ? Comment as-tu pu aller dans une ville ? '' L'ai-je questionné.

'' - Je n'y suis pas allée. Alice a vu que je courais de gauche à droite à travers les routes et les forêts et a décidé de venir me chercher. Elle a pensé que j'aimerais un peu de changement. C'était le cas. Nous avons traîné ensemble et nous avons perdu la notion du temps. '' M'a-t-elle dit.

J'ai couru vers elle et je l'ai serré contre moi en plantant de petits baisers partout sur son visage.

'' - Avec Alice... tu étais avec Alice. Je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Elle m'avait avertie que tu allais être un peu émotif. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. '' M'a-t-elle dit avant de se diriger vers notre chambre.

 _ÇA SUFFIT ! Ma bête intérieure m'a rugi. Trois putains de semaines. Elle est partie trois putains de semaines et tu ne t'es même pas énervé quand elle est revenue. Trois semaines et elle ne t'a même pas embrassé. PUTAIN !_

J'ai couru dans les escaliers et je l'ai plaquée contre le mur. Les nouveaux-nés sont forts, mais j'avais vécu pendant près d'un demi-millénaire et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'évasion. Elle a lutté avec acharnement, elle s'est débattue et a tenté de me griffer, je lui ai donc tenu les poignets contre la paroi et j'ai exigé :

'' - Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. ''

Elle a continué à se battre et je suis devenu plus obstiné.

'' - Putain, dis-moi que tu m'aimes, Isabella ! ''

J'ai pressé mon corps contre le sien et j'ai senti sa rage bouillonnante irradier de sa peau.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est au sujet de cette maison ? Nous pouvons déménager ! Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai rangé la bibliothèque ? Range là de nouveau ! Si tu as décidé que tu voulais la lune, alors je vais trouver un moyen de te donner cette putain de lune ! Et si c'est au sujet d'Edward, alors va baiser Adonis ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était de te rendre heureuse ! '' Ai-je hurlé.

Elle a hurlé à son tour : '' - Tu voulais me rendre HEUREUSE ? Tu ne VEUX même pas de moi, putain ! J'ai essayé QUATRE PUTAIN DE FOIS d'être intime avec toi et tu as disparu pendant vingt-quatre heures ! ''

'' - C'est à cause de ça ? TRÈS BIEN ! '' J'ai crié et j'ai déchiré ma chemise. J'ai senti monter son choc et j'ai regardé ses yeux s'écarquiller.

'' - Heureuse à présent ? Elles ont l'air différentes à présent que tu peux réellement les voir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est plus seulement de petites marques fines, pas vrai ? Nan, maintenant tu peux voir l'épaisseur des marques de dents, n'est-ce pas ? Adieu la « perfection ». Je vais aller chercher mon téléphone portable et tu pourras appeler Edward et lui demander de venir te chercher. Je suis certain qu'il surmontera l'idée d'être « sans âme » par la suite. ''

Je me suis retourné pour quitter la pièce quand Bella m'a poussé sur le lit. Elle a passé ses mains sur ma poitrine puis elle a laissé son instinct prendre le dessus. Elle a léché mes blessures dans une tentative pour les guérir, même si elles étaient déjà guéries, puis elle a embrassé mes lèvres avec détermination. Elle a baissé la tête sur ma poitrine et a plongé ses dents sur le côté gauche de mes pectoraux. J'ai gémi avec un mélange de douleur et de plaisir alors qu'elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

'' - Oh, Jasper. Je suis tellement désolée. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept : Instinct**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Bella, tout va bien. C'est l'instinct. '' Je lui ai expliqué alors qu'elle fixait le cercle d'un blanc pur à présent sur mon cœur.

Elle a appuyé sa langue dessus encore quelques instants de plus avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

'' - Je t'ai fait du mal. J'ai crié sur toi. Je suis désolée. '' A-t-elle dit.

'' - Bella, c'était une impression fantastique... tu me désirais tellement que tu m'as fait cela... tu... tu m'aimes... ''

Elle m'a embrassé doucement pour la première fois depuis des semaines et elle a dit : '' - Oui. Oui, je t'aime, Jasper. ''

Ma bête a été libéré après avoir entendu ces paroles et Bella l'a accueilli avec facilité. Je l'ai renversé sur son dos et je lui ai retiré ses vêtements violemment.

'' - Dis-le. '' Ai-je demandé.

'' - Elle a gémi : '' - Je t'aime. '' alors que je mordais sa clavicule avec espièglerie.

J'ai épinglé ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec une main et j'ai enlevé mes vêtements avec l'autre. J'ai ensuite utilisé cette même main pour agripper ses cheveux et je les ai tirés durement.

'' - Encore. ''

'' - Je t'aime. '' Elle a gémi.

Puis elle a crié quand je suis entré en elle rudement alors que je tirai encore plus fort sur ses cheveux. Je suis resté stupéfait de voir ma propre domination envers elle. Je savais que je l'étais, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi rude avec Bella... humaine ou pas. Je martelais en elle, alors qu'elle approchait de son point culminant et j'ai exigé encore une fois :

'' - Dis-le, ma Bella. Dis-le. ''

Elle a atteint son paroxysme et avec son orgasme et elle a crié.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper ! ''

'' - MIENNE ! '' Ai-je hurlé alors que je me déversais en elle.

J'ai plongé mes dents dans le bas de son cou et j'ai senti son corps trembler avec un nouvel orgasme quand mon venin s'est glissé dans la marque de morsure que j'avais laissée sur son cou. La marque d'un blanc pur était visible sur sa peau bronzée et j'ai léché la plaie pour la sceller. J'ai continué à lécher la marque en murmurant « mienne ». Elle m'a regardé un peu désorientée avant de me demander :

'' - Où est la marque d'Alice ? Celle qu'elle t'a donnée ? '' Alors qu'elle inspectait ma poitrine et mes bras.

J'ai ri : '' - Oh, Bella... Alice n'a jamais été ma compagne. Nous le savions tous les deux depuis des années. ''

Elle a penché la tête et je savais qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Je me suis couché à côté d'elle, ma main pressée contre sa marque et je lui ai expliqué :

'' - Bella, les humains ont un produit chimique dans le cerveau qui déclenche l'émotion de l'amour vrai lorsque leurs corps trouvent un autre être compatible chimiquement. Avec les vampires, c'est très similaire, nous avons les chanteurs et les compagnons. Être un chanteur ou un compagnon n'est pas la même chose cependant. Le chanteur n'est pas désirable, le vampire ne veut que son sang, tandis que les émotions de ton partenaire seront beaucoup plus compliquées. ''

'' - Les vampires ont un instinct qui se déclenche à la vue de leur âme sœur. Lorsque l'instinct démarre au début, le désir peut être ignoré. Après avoir passé une grande quantité de temps ensemble, comme lorsque j'ai déménagé dans ton appartement, l'instinct devient de plus en plus dominant. Dans une paire accouplée, les vampires sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Finalement un couple de compagnons sentira le besoin de montrer sa possession et son amour en marquant l'autre. Et alors qu'un vampire peut en mordre un autre, seule la morsure des compagnons sera du plus pur des blancs et si un autre vampire touche la marque, ton partenaire pourra le sentir, tandis que la main de ce vampire sera douloureusement brûlée. C'est une façon primitive de montrer la possession. ''

'' - Mais... '' A-t-elle commencé. '' - Pourquoi t'ai-je mordu comme je l'ai fait ? J'ai vu ce qu'elles t'ont fait et j'ai simplement... ''

'' - Ton instinct t'a dit de protéger et de réclamer, ce qui est exactement ce que tu as fait. '' Lui ai-je dit en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle a embrassé mes lèvres doucement et a soupiré quand elle a posé sa main sur ma Marque. Sa main était chaude contre ma poitrine et nous avons fermé les yeux pour nous reposer. Lorsque le soleil s'est levé à nouveau, nous avons parlé.

'' - Bella, je dois aller à Vegas pour faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu attendes quelques temps avant d'aller en ville. Est-ce que cela va aller pendant que je serais parti ? '' Ai-je demandé avec inquiétude.

Elle a hoché la tête et a embrassé ma poitrine. '' - Je vais nettoyer ou travailler sur quelque chose pour contrôler ma force. Je... j'ai _peut-être fait_ une marque sur la rampe de l'escalier, bien que je crois que je vais te laisser prendre le blâme pour celle-là. ''

J'ai ri et je l'ai embrassé avant de mettre mes chaussures à vitesse humaine. Approcher de la ville n'était pas quelque chose dont j'allais profiter, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour aller chercher la bague de Bella. Je l'avais commandé pendant son absence, sachant qu'elle se sentait mal aimée et j'ai réalisé que nous voulions tous les deux des traditions très humaines.

Le nom d'Isabella Marie Whitlock a tourné dans ma tête alors que je roulais en direction de Vegas. Je me suis rendu aussi rapidement que possible à la bijouterie et j'étais hors de la boutique en quelques minutes. J'ai mis la boîte contenant l'anneau dans ma poche et je commençais à faire le trajet du retour à la maison quand mon téléphone a sonné.

'' - Ici, Jasper . ''

'' - Rentre à la maison. IMMÉDIATEMENT ! '' J'ai entendu Peter me demander.

'' - Peter, qu'est-ce qui ne v... ''

'' - Je vais t'expliquer lorsque je serais là. Magne-toi le cul ! '' M'a-t-il interrompu.

Je suis sorti de l'autoroute, j'ai ouvert la portière et j'ai commencé à courir vers la maison. Il m'a fallu dix minutes avant que je n'ouvre la porte de la maison et j'ai respiré l'air.

 _Elle n'était pas là._

J'ai couru dans chaque pièce de la maison, brisant les portes et la cherchant dans chaque pièce. J'ai fait quatre fois le tour de la propriété avant d'accepter le fait que Bella n'était plus là. Je suis retourné à la maison pour chercher une note quelconque quand Peter et Charlotte ont passé le seuil de la porte.

'' - Es-tu arrivé ici à temps ? '' Charlotte a demandé, mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, Peter l'a fait.

'' - Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas ! ''

'' - Peter ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Bella ? '' Ai-je hurlé.

'' - Bella est partie ! ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit: Mes magnifiques peintures.**

Bella est restée assise sur le lit à inhaler l'odeur de Jasper pendant quelques instants après son départ. Ensuite elle a descendu les escaliers et a pris une cuillère en bois dans un tiroir. Elle a enroulé sa main autour du manche comme si elle était sur le point de faire la cuisine et elle a essayé d'exercer un montant minimum de force sur celui-ci. Elle a trouvé extrêmement surprenant de voir de quelle façon s'était incroyablement difficile, la cuillère est tombée sur le sol et s'est cassée en deux.

'' - Tu es devenue un monstre. '' A-t-elle entendu derrière elle.

Elle s'est retournée brusquement pour voir Edward appuyé contre le mur et l'examiner sous sa nouvelle forme avec un regard irrité sur le visage.

'' - Edward, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? '' A-t-elle crié.

Il a enroulé une main autour de son poignet et a broyé les os entre ses doigts, souriant quand elle a glapi de douleur. Elle a baissé les yeux, abasourdie par la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était laissé prendre au dépourvu. Elle a arraché sa main de la sienne et l'a envoyé contre un mur.

'' - Mon amour, tu as deux choix : Je peux partir et aller attaquer tous ceux que te sont encore légèrement chers... Jasper, Alice, peut-être Emmett et Rose... Où tu peux venir avec moi et nous allons trouver un arrangement plus agréable. '' Bella n'a pas bien pris la menace.

'' - Il va te mettre en pièces en une demi-seconde. '' Lui a-t-elle dit avec indignation.

Edward a soupiré et a répondu par un coup de sifflet. Cinq vampires nouveaux-nés ont immédiatement bondi dans la pièce.

'' - Laisse-moi reformuler ma phrase, Bella. Lève-toi et monte sur mon dos où ils vont te mettre en pièces. Me tuer où me blesser, et ils vont également te mettre en pièces, mais ils vont également rendre visite au ménage McCarthy. Et à ton Jasper chérie. ''

Bella a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais s'est ravisée et est monté sur son dos. Il a soupiré de satisfaction et a posé ses mains sur les siennes au-dessus de sa pomme d'Adam. Elle a sursauté avec un sentiment de dégoût et de trahison. Elle a réfléchi un instant pour savoir si elle pouvait demander de laisser une note à Jasper, mais avec l'humeur actuelle d'Edward, elle a jugée préférable de rester complètement silencieuse. Il a couru et elle s'est retournée une dernière fois vers la maison qui en était arrivé à signifier le monde pour elle. Cette maison signifiait amour, guérison, avenir et elle était à présent emmenée loin d'elle.

 _Oh, Jasper... que vas-tu penser quand tu vas rentrer à la maison ?_ Elle s'est demandé _._

Elle a posé la main sur sa marque, mais l'a rapidement déplacé avant qu'Edward ne le remarque. Ils ont couru pendant des heures avant de finalement s'arrêter. Bella a levé les yeux vers la grande maison. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et les murs extérieurs d'un jaune pâle. Bella était certaine d'une chose, à chaque fois qu'elle imaginerait l'enfer, il ressemblerait exactement à cela.

'' - Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour. '' Edward a dit avec chaleur. Il a libéré les jambes autour de sa taille et lui a saisi la main.

'' - Est-ce que Jasper est là ? '' A demandé Bella.

Edward a été surpris et légèrement condescendant quand il a répondu : '' - Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas là, Bella. ''

Elle s'est tournée vers lui, puis a continué à aller de l'avant en lui disant haut et fort : '' - Alors ce n'est évidemment pas la maison. ''

Elle l'a entendu grogner, mais a continué à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la porte, pleinement consciente que les jeunes nouveaux-nés d'Edward seraient ses gardiens. Edward a saisi sa main et a marché avec elle a un rythme humain, gravissant quatre volées de marches pour arriver dans une grande salle avec des murs rayés de rouge et de noir qu'elle savait conduire à sa prison. Puis elle a remarqué un grand lit dans le centre de la pièce et elle s'est mise à rire en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

'' - Tu as oublié que je n'étais plus humaine ? Où as-tu pensé qu'en m'éloignant de Jasper j'allais tomber comme par magie dans tes bras ? ''

Il a souri : '' - Tu seras surprise de voir à quel point tu vas en arriver à m'apprécier une fois que tu auras réalisé que je serais ta seule source de première nécessité. À présent, je pense que tu vas pouvoir redécorer. Je vais demander à un des garçons de t'apporter de la peinture et quelques catalogues afin que tu décides du nouveau décor. Sens-toi libre de repeindre notre chambre de la couleur que tu voudras. Je serais heureux du moment que ce ne soit pas des rayures. ''

Il a quitté la pièce et un nouveau-né menu et blond a apporté plusieurs pots de peinture et différentes brosses ainsi que quatre magazines de différents grands magasins et une paire de ciseaux pour découper les articles qu'elle voulait. Bella a commencé par les catalogues voyant que c'était la seule chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce pour se divertir. Elle a découpé les photos des meubles les plus chers, les plus hideux et portant des rayures qu'elle a pu trouver, puis a ensuite décidé de peindre. Elle a choisi un brun noisette pour la salle de bains en souvenir de ses yeux qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Quand elle en est arrivée à la pièce principale elle a pris le plus grand pinceau et a peint un mur entier en bleu ciel.

Elle a ajouté des nuages très réalistes, puis un lever de soleil. La reconstitution d'après ses souvenirs ne serait jamais pareille que la chose réelle, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle a gardé les personnages pour la fin, parce qu'elle a ajouté des arbres, leur maison et le jardin. Elle s'est rappelé de manière très vivante la façon dont elle avait embrassé Jasper ce matin-là, quand elle avait vu le soleil se lever pour la première fois, avant qu'il ne se mette à courir. Elle voulait chérir cet instant pour l'éternité, mais de peur de faire enrager encore plus Edward que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, elle a décidé de se peindre tous les deux se tenant par la main sur la colline à la place.

Elle a passé quelques secondes sur son autoportrait, mais a fait en sorte d'obtenir exactement chaque petits détails du visage de Jasper. Elle a peint ses cheveux frisés hirsutes avec tous les pointes saillantes et a mélangé le gris et le bleu pour obtenir la nuance exacte de la chemise qu'il avait portée ce jour-là. Quand elle a terminé ce souvenir, elle a fait la même chose avec les trois autres murs, dépeignant la première fois qu'elle avait embrassé Jasper, la journée la plus agréable de la visite d'Emmett et Rosalie et finalement la nuit où il l'avait marquée... sa main pressée contre sa marque et la sienne sur celle de Jasper.

Elle a senti le venin lui monter aux yeux, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans un endroit sec pour regarder les quatre murs. Elle a empilé les pots de peinture proprement près de la porte et a alors remarqué la soif ardente au fond de sa gorge. Elle a entendu les pas d'Edward et une frappe légère à la porte, puis elle s'est ouverte. Il n'a pas pris la peine de regarder les murs pendant les quelques instants où il a pris les pots de peinture et les catalogues en riant à la sélection de Bella. Quelques instants plus tard, il est entré dans la chambre et a commencé :

'' - Tu as des goûts atroces, Bella. Je pense que je vais choisir moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ces murs ? '' A-t-il dit en claquant la porte, alors qu'il entrait complètement dans la pièce. Il a commencé par foudroyer du regard le dessin de la colline, a levé les yeux au ciel devant celui d'Emmett et Rosalie et a fait un trou dans celui de Jasper et Bella s'embrassant. Il n'a pas cependant, semblé remarquer la peinture derrière lui. Sa rage n'a fait qu'empirer quand il a remarqué Bella en prière.

'' - Comment oses-tu demander l'aide à un Dieu pour qui tu es à présent damnée ? '' Quand il a fini de crier, il a fait attention a ce qu'elle a dit.

'' - S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, ne le laisse pas le voir. Ne le laisse pas le voir. ''

Il a fait volte-face et a vu l'image intime devant lui. Bouillant de rage, il s'est retourné et a relevé Bella en la tirant par les cheveux.

'' - IL T'AS MARQUÉ ? IL A MARQUÉ **MA** COMPAGNE ? COMMENT A-T-IL OSÉ ! TU N'ES PAS LA SIENNE ! '' A-t-il hurlé.

'' - Si, je le suis. '' A murmuré Bella.

Edward l'a poussé sur le lit et a écrasé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bella a eu l'impression qu'elle allait vomir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter sinon les autres tueraient Jasper et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Il a gardé ses lèvres en place en attente de sa réponse, puis s'est rendu compte que cela n'arriverait pas. Il a continué à embrasser le bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la marque que Jasper avait laissée sur son cou. Avec fureur, il a pressé ses lèvres contre elle et a hurlé de douleur quelques secondes plus tard.

'' - NON ! '' A-t-il hurlé. '' - Non ! Tu es à moi ! Dis-moi que tu es à moi, Bella ! ''

'' - NON. ''

Il a déchiré les vêtements de son corps pour inspecter le reste de sa peau, heureux de ne pas trouver d'autres marques. Il a respiré son odeur et sa rage est revenue alors qu'il continuait de renifler le reste de son corps.

'' - Tu sens comme lui. '' A-t-il déclaré, revenant à son émotion précédente. '' - Je vais te montrer à qui tu appartiens. ''

Il a passé sa main sur sa jambe et a apporté son pied jusqu'à son visage, heureux de constater que cette partie-là n'avait pas la puanteur de l'odeur de Jasper.

Bella a hurlé de douleur quand il a planté ses dents acérées dans la peau de diamant de sa cheville.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf : Tu ne veux pas savoir.**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Que diable veux-tu dire par PARTIE, Peter ? '' Ai-je hurlé.

'' - Edward l'a prise, Major, Edward et une poignée de nouveau-nés. ''

J'ai regardé Charlotte qui se concentrait sur ses sens pour évaluer l'humeur de la situation. Cela m'avait toujours étonné la façon dont un pouvoir similaire au mien lui avait été transféré, tout simplement parce que c'était moi qui l'avait transformée. Me concentrant de nouveau sur la situation, je l'ai regardé se déplacer dans la maison. Elle est restée dans la cuisine quelques instants dans une profonde concentration, puis m'a informé avec nervosité :

'' - Elle n'a pas été traînée hors de la maison, mais je sens qu'il y avait une menace sous-jacente que je n'arrive pas complètement à identifier. ''

Sa réponse m'a rendu nerveux.

 _Qu'allais-je faire si elle avait changé d'avis ?_

 _Et si elle n'avait jamais voulu me marquer ?_

Puis j'ai senti la chaleur sur ma poitrine et j'ai su qu'elle touchait la sienne. J'ai pressé ma main sur mon cœur et j'ai espéré qu'elle pouvait également le sentir. Peter a inspecté la pièce et a déclaré que nous savions déjà tout.

'' - Il y avait des nouveaux-nés... entre cinq et sept d'entre eux. Ils se nourrissent d'humains et la piste dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'ouest. ''

J'ai commencé à suivre le parfum de Bella jusqu'à la frontière de l'État. Ils s'y étaient rendu directement. C'était quoi ces conneries... est-ce qu'il voulait sérieusement le rendre aussi simple pour moi ? Je pensais qu'il était plus intelligent que cela. Puis je me suis arrêté sur la côte Californienne.

Je suis tombé à genoux sur la plage et j'ai crié : '' - MERDE ! ''

Les humains ont arrêté leurs jeux pour me regarder avec perplexité alors que je saisissais le sable à pleine main avec rage.

Peter a posé sa main sur mon épaule : '' - Nous allons trouver ton oiseau, Jasper. Allons nager. ''

Nous avons plongé dans l'eau à une vitesse ridicule et nous avons nagé en direction de Washington, pour suivre notre première estimation. Nager à vitesse humaine pendant les deux premiers kilomètres nous a ralenti plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, mais quel autre choix avions-nous ? Nous avons regardé fixement le seuil de la maison des Cullen à Washington une heure et demie plus tard. J'ai couru avec rage dans chaque pièce de la maison avant de sortir en courant par la porte. Je suis parti en laissant des portes cassées et des balustrades en miettes, mais je ne m'en souciais absolument pas.

'' - Elle n'est pas ici. Alaska. '' Ai-je dit peu de temps avant de me précipiter de nouveau dans l'océan.

Il n'y avait pas d'humains quand nous avons atteint l'eau et nous avons nagé sous la glace aussi vite que nous le pouvions. À mi-chemin du parcours dans l'océan, j'ai dû m'arrêter pendant un instant. Le léger tintement qui s'était envenimé sur ma poitrine a vibré un peu plus et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter.

J'ai regardé Charlotte et j'ai avec gravité : '' - Il a touché sa marque. Il va être furieux maintenant qu'il l'a découverte. ''

Peter a été étonné : '' - Tu l'as marqué ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, je l'ai marqué. Elle est ma.. ARHHHGG ! '' J'ai hurlé de douleur et je me suis laissé couler jusqu'à mes genoux touche le plancher océanique. J'ai continué à hurler sous l'eau jusqu'à ce que la douleur brûlante dans la cheville ait lentement disparu.

Lorsque je suis remonté à nouveau, près de dix minutes plus tard, j'ai dit à Peter : '' - Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. ''

Charlotte a semblé se mordre la langue, mais j'étais bien trop préoccupé par Bella pour la questionner. Nous avons inspecté la maison d'Alaska à la nuit tombée et avons été déçu, mais pas surpris de voir qu'Edward ne l'avait pas emmené là.

 _Phœnix. Il l'a sauvé là-bas... Il va vouloir le lui rappeler._

J'ai serré les dents au souvenir d ce qui était arrivé dans le studio de danse. Carlisle était la seule personne qui avait vue la même chose que moi... Edward ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Elle était déjà pâle comme un spectre lorsque nous l'avions éloigné d'elle. Carlisle l'avait félicité pour l'avoir fait, mais je savais ce qu'Edward avait ressenti à cet instant, et je ne crois pas qu'il méritait qu'on lui passe de la pommade. Ses émotions m'avaient dégoûté : la soif de sang et la luxure. Il l'avait réveillé pour regarder la vie décliner lentement de ses yeux... il aimait cela. Je l'aurais tué moi-même si Emmett n'avait pas eu besoin d'aide avec ce vampire nomade. Et lorsque Edward lui avait promis ce jour-là, à l'hôpital, qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter... J'avais senti la malhonnêteté derrière ses paroles.

'' - Garde cela pour toi, Jasper. Ils iront bien finalement. '' M'avait dit Alice.

 _Oh oui, très bien en effet, ma chère épouse. Il l'a laissé pour qu'elle meurt et à présent, il pourrait bien la tuer lui-même._

Ces pensées qui traversaient mon esprit m'avaient, en quelque sorte, obligé à continuer d'avancer. Et nous avons tous les trois continués à nager et à courir ainsi pendant toute l'après-midi. Peter et Charlotte ont exigé que je m'arrête pour aller me nourrir avant de pénétrer dans les limites de la ville de Phœnix et j'ai accepté, à contrecœur, de suivre leur conseil. J'ai été ensuite plutôt désolé d'avoir été aussi vicieux avec les quelques animaux que j'ai attrapés, mais la fureur bouillonnait en moi et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de m'en prendre à quelque chose. Nous avons couru rapidement jusqu'au studio de danse, à l'appartement de Renée et à l'hôtel où Alice et moi l'avions protégé. Un autre souvenir m'est revenu en mémoire.

 _ **'' - Je peux sentir ce que tu ressens actuellement... et tu le vaux bien. ''**_ Elle m'avait regardé comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit.

 _Oh ma Bella, tu en vaux tellement la peine. Même alors je t'aimais. Je suis certain de cela._

Puis une autre pensée m'est venu à l'esprit... la première fois que je l'avais perdue.

 _ **'' - Est-ce que Jasper peut venir avec moi ? ''**_ Dans les TOILETTES.

Comment Alice et moi n'avions pas compris cela était incompréhensible pour moi.

 _ **'' - Il va me garder calme. ''**_

Elle ne voulait pas que je la calme, elle voulait rester seule dans les toilettes pour planifier sa petite évasion et j'étais resté debout devant la porte pendant huit minutes et demie en me demandant si elle avait une infection à la vessie. Finalement, j'avais été assez intelligent pour ouvrir la porte et inhaler pour rechercher son parfum. Il n'y était pas et elle avait disparu.

 _ **'' - Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Jasper. Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais blâmée. ''**_

JE NE VAIS PAS LA LAISSER ÊTRE BLESSÉE. PAS DE NOUVEAU.

Le désespoir m'a frappé à la nuit tombée, et je n'arrivais pas à penser à un seul endroit où aller la chercher. J'ai littéralement couru en faisant de grands cercles pour tenir mon esprit occupé jusqu'à ce que ma cheville m'a brûlé de nouveau. La douleur a été pire cette fois et pourtant je n'ai pas crié. J'ai mordu dans le sol et j'ai attendu que cela passe. J'ai levé les yeux de nouveau dans ceux de Charlotte qui me regardait avec inquiétude.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? '' Ai-je demandé.

Charlotte m'a embrassé sur la joue et a secoué la tête.

 _Tu ne veux pas savoir._ Me disaient silencieusement ses yeux.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt : Petit chef dépravé.**

Bella gisait sous Edward, complètement terrifié. Il était en train d'essayer de la violer, essayant de la réclamer. La morsure sur sa cheville la piquait sans cesse alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son corps. Il pressait son nez sur sa peau alors que ses mains couraient sur son corps. Excédé, il l'a mise debout et l'a poussé dans la salle de bain.

'' - Tu pues comme lui. Va te laver. ''

Il s'est tenu contre le mur et l'a regardé alors qu'elle frottait sa peau durement. Elle ne voulait pas que l'odeur de Jasper disparaisse, mais les mains d'Edward brûlaient encore sa peau. Elle se sentait sale et était dégoûtée d'elle-même. Elle l'avait laissé LA toucher. Elle ne méritait plus Jasper. Elle méritait les souffrances causées pas Edward. Pourtant elle a continué à frotter sa peau jusqu'à ce que le pain de savon se soit complètement dissous. Edward l'a quitté pendant un bref instant et il est revenu avec de la peinture noire et une serviette. Elle est sorti de la douche et a couvert son visage de honte quand il l'a séché. Il l'a ensuite fait asseoir sur le lit et lui a fait regarder alors qu'il repeignait tous les murs de la chambre en noir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui confisquait tous ses souvenirs et le venin dans ses yeux a brûlé d'un feu qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

'' - Où sont mes nouveaux vêtements ? '' Lui a-t-elle demandé.

Il a regardé par-dessus son épaule puis de nouveau les murs en train de sécher.

'' - Tu ne les mérites pas. Tu es de la merde. '' Lui a-t-il dit avant de sortir de la pièce.

Edward n'est pas revenu dans la pièce pendant des heures et la nuit a commencé à tomber encore une fois. Il a laissé tomber un daim mort sur le sol et il s'est assis sur le lit. Bella n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était affamée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le sang dans sa gorge. Satisfaite, elle s'est mise en boule dans un coin, attendant la cruauté inévitable d'Edward.

'' - J'ai créé plus de nouveaux-nés à cause de ta désobéissance. Il y en a près de trente à présent et très bien formés. Cela n'a pas d'importance, Jasper est sur une fausse piste à travers l'Océan Pacifique et si mon lien est bien accepté à Volterra, tu auras une odeur différente d'ici le mois prochain. ''

Elle ne l'a pas écouté, se concentrant plutôt sur Jasper.

 _Combien de temps allait-il continuer à la chercher ?_

 _Allait-il jamais s'accoupler avec une autre ?_

Elle l'espérait vraiment... Il méritait le bonheur. Edward lui a donné un coup de pied dans la pommette. Elle a craqué sous la puissance du coup et elle a hurlé de douleur. L'os a commencé lentement à guérir alors qu'il la jetait sur le lit. Il a posé sa bouche contre sa marque et il a hurlé.

'' - Espèce de SALOPE. Dis-moi. Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens ! ''

Elle a répondu docilement. '' - Jasper ! ''

Il a enroulé sa main autour de sa gorge et l'a serré, semblant oublier qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de respirer. Il a ensuite reniflé chaque centimètre de sa peau et, avec fureur, il a mordu dans sa cheville à nouveau. Il l'a regardé dans les yeux et lui a dit calmement :

'' - Je vais le tuer. S'il trouve la route qui mène jusqu'ici, il mourra. ''

Il a ensuite mordu dans sa cheville encore une fois et il s'est brusquement retrouvé sur ses genoux en hurlant.

'' - Arrête... Arrête ça... ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ''

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward a cessé de crier et il l'a regardé avec des yeux terrifiés.

'' - Comment... Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Tu as tout fait pour que cela se produise. Tout cela... Victoria... mais en pire. Comment diable as-tu réussi à faire cela ? ''

Mais Bella avait réalisé ce qu'était son propre pouvoir et elle était furieuse.

'' - Voilà pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Pour le vampire qui a essayé de me tuer ? Qui a tué ma famille ? Tu... Tu SAVAIS ? MONSTRE ! Je suis heureuse qu'ils l'ont tués ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies vu cela ! Je souhaite que tu meurs de la même manière que ta petite PUTE malade ! ''

'' - ASSEZ ! '' Il a crié. Il lui a pris les mains et les a tordu, brisant ses deux poignets, il a souri devant sa douleur.

Elle sanglotait sur le sol lorsqu'il a quitté la pièce. Sa cheville lui faisait mal, mais elle s'est calmé d'elle-même en appuyant sa main sur sa marque. Il pourrait tenter de la priver de tous les souvenirs tangible du monde, l'amour que Jasper avait pour elle serait toujours maintenu en elle par cette petite marque sur son cou et son venin circulerait toujours dans ses veines.

Elle est resté là et a pensé à sa nouvelle puissance si intéressante. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il avait menacé de blesser Jasper et Bella n'allait jamais laisser cela se produire. Elle s'était donc concentré pour le blesser et avait brusquement réalisé qu'elle pouvait retourner dans les souvenirs d'Edward. Elle avait cherché la pensée qui lui avait causé le plus de douleur et avait vu Emmett mettre Victoria en charpie.

 _Edward ne pouvait pas être vu ou qu'ils apprennent ce qu'il avait fait pendant les trois dernières années. Il était donc resté assis sur la branche la plus haute de l'arbre le plus proche et il avait regardé sa compagne être déchirée et brûlée alors qu'elle avait été bonne pour lui. Elle avait verrouillée ses yeux aux siens, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui crier de l'aider afin qu'ils ne sachent rien. Et donc, au lieu de cela, elle c'était concentré sur leur amour dévoyé. Son cœur était mort quand ses cendres avaient été soufflée par le vent._

Bella s'était ensuite concentré sur la douleur d'Edward et l'avait amplifié autant qu'elle l'avait pu. Cela lui avait énormément plus de pouvoir lui causer de la douleur et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle pourrait le faire à nouveau. Pendant des heures, elle s'est concentré sur cette pensée jusqu'à ce que le vampire blond ainsi que trois autres sont entrés dans la chambre. Edward était derrière eux avec un regard de haine sur le visage.

'' - À partir de maintenant, ils seront dans la salle à chaque fois que j'y serais. Leurs esprits sont vierges et manquent de matériaux que tu pourras manipuler. Si tu me fais le moindre mal, ils couvriront ton corps de morsures et je les laisserais te brûler. Si tu me défis, Jasper va mourir. C'est compris ? ''

Bella a hoché la tête. Edward a ensuite suivi le schéma habituel de ses actions, mais juste avant la morsure, il s'est arrêté et a couru en bas des escaliers. Il est revenu dans la chambre avec un sourire narquois.

'' - Bella, nous avons de la compagnie. Descends les escaliers et viens les rencontrer. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un : Il m'a donné la lune**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai continué à courir pendant une heure tout en essayant de trouver les endroits où Edward aurait pu conduire Bella. Chaque fois que je pouvais trouver un emplacement plausible, Peter et Charlotte trouvaient des trous dans cette idée.

'' - Trop ensoleillée. ''

'' - Trop peuplée. ''

'' - Rien pour se nourrir. ''

J'ai hurlé de frustration et j'ai recommencé à faire des cercles. Nous avons continué ce manège pendant des heures tandis que je me servais de mes connections pour suivre la trace des cartes de crédit d'Edward. Elles me sont revenus avec rien d'utilisable et notre niveau de frustration a augmenté. Peter et Charlotte sont allés en ville pour aller chercher un trafiquant de drogue adapté à leurs besoins de nourriture et j'ai commencé à creuser des trous profonds à la surface de la terre.

Charlotte m'a enlevé les mains du sol et a utilisé l'arrière de sa boucle d'oreille pour supprimer la saleté sous mes ongles. Pendant un moment, je me suis permis de me concentrer sur ses oreilles. Elle avait développé une tendance tellement intéressante... Prendre un petit morceau de dent cassée de vampire pour percer un trou assez grand dans son oreille pour faire passer une boucle d'oreille. J'ai été sorti de mes pensées en entendant quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. J'ai rapidement levé les yeux pour voir quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à voir. Alice.

'' - Lève-toi, Jasper. ''

'' - Où est-elle ? ''

'' - Dans le Montana. Il a couru en faisant des cercles afin qu'elle n'ait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour te le dire, mais ton téléphone ne fonctionnait pas. '' M'a-t-elle dit.

Je me suis fustigé mentalement pour les heures de natation. Alice est partie comme une fusée et nous l'avons suivi juste derrière. Une heure plus tard nous traversions la frontière de l'État du Montana et j'ai mentalement énuméré les différents moyens que je pourrais utiliser pour tuer Edward. J'ai parlé par-dessus mon épaule à Peter.

'' - Quand nous allons arriver, allumez un feu et commencez à les tuer. ''

'' - Il y a environ deux douzaines d'entre eux à présent. Nous devons donc être prudents. '' A dit Alice.

À peine étions sur la propriété que les nouveaux-nés ont commencé à s'aligner sur le porche. Ils se sont séparé pour laisser sortir Edward avec Bella. Mes yeux sont devenue rouges de fureur quand j'ai vu qu'elle était complètement nue.

 _Il l'a violée._

J'ai chargé et j'ai été assailli par les nouveaux-nés.

'' - Jasper, va-t-en maintenant. Va-t-en s'il te plaît ! Ils vont te tuer ! '' Bella a crié.

Et j'ai brusquement compris pourquoi elle était allée volontairement avec lui. Elle avait pensé que je pourrais être blessé. J'ai mis en pièces des vampires de part et d'autre jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Edward. Il a été abasourdi de me voir en face de lui, mais quand j'ai posé ma main autour de sa gorge, il a su avec certitude quel serait son destin. Il a mordu l'intérieur de ma main et il est brusquement tombé à genoux de souffrance.

'' - VICTORIA ! '' A-t-il hurlé.

Bella lui a souri d'un air narquois avant de se rouler en boule aussi loin de sa vue que cela lui était possible. Je ne savais pas ce qui était arrivé à Edward, mais je n'ai pas attendu pour le découvrir. Je l'ai déchiré très lentement pour m'assurer qu'il obtienne le maximum de souffrance de cette expérience, puis je lui ai craché au visage.

'' - Ne jamais toucher la compagne de quelqu'un d'autre. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de jeter les morceaux dans un grand feu.

Alice, Peter et Charlotte ont jeté les nouveaux-nés restant dans les flammes. Puis Peter s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Ramènes là dans ta maison du Nevada, mais viens bientôt au Texas. Elle a besoin de Char en ce moment. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et ils ont tous couru dans des directions différentes. Je me suis tourné vers la maison et j'ai pris Bella dans mes bras.

'' - Bella, où sont tes vêtements ? ''

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait quand elle m'a dit : '' - Je ne les méritais pas. ''

J'ai déboutonné ma chemise et je l'ai reboutonné autour de son petit corps avant d'embrasser son front et de lui dire : '' - Tu mérites le monde et bien plus encore. ''

Bella n'a rien dit pendant le trajet du retour à la maison. Une fois arrivé, Bella est sortie de mes bras et s'est dirigée immédiatement vers la douche. Je l'ai regardé se frotter aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait avant de monter dans la douche avec elle. Je lui ai pris le savon avec douceur et je l'ai passé sur tout son corps. Elle a secoué la tête et s'est frotté encore plus fort. Il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle exprimait sans dire un mot.

'' - Je suis tellement désolé... d'avoir laissé cela se produire. Je l'ai laissé te violer. ''

Elle m'a regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux d'ambre qui s'assombrissaient et m'a dit calmement : '' - Il ne m'a pas violé. Il n'a pas touché mon... seulement tout le reste. Il voulait que je sente comme lui. Il a essayé de me marquer. ''

J'ai scruté son corps et ensuite j'ai vu les trois cercles épais autour de sa cheville. J'ai grogné sous mon souffle et j'ai senti des sentiments de dégoût et d'inutilité irradier de sa peau. Je l'ai embrassé doucement.

'' - Tu es à moi. Tu es ma merveilleuse Bella et tu le vaux bien. Tu veux dire le monde pour moi et j'ai compris pourquoi tu es partie. S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serais toujours en mesure de te défendre. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. '' Elle a hoché la tête et je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai conduite dans les escaliers. Je l'ai posé sur le lit et j'ai passé doucement mes mains sur son corps, adorant chaque centimètre de peau jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle a soulevé la tête et m'a regardé dans les yeux.

'' - Couvres-les. S'il te plaît, Jasper. ''

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Sa cheville a été légèrement douloureuse à cause de mes marques de morsures, mais après avoir terminé, les morsures d'Edward n'étaient plus visibles. Les heures suivantes ont été remplis par notre besoin passionné et quand Bella est descendu chercher mes vêtements dans la salle de bain, aucun de nous ne voulait être séparé de l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'ai entendu ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains.

'' - J... Jasper ? '' Elle a appelé.

J'ai couru à la salle de bain pour la voir tourner la bague qu'elle avait sortie de sa boîte, dans sa main. J'avais oublié qu'elle était dans ma poche. J'ai d'abord regardé la bague puis elle alors qu'elle faisait la même chose.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? '' A-t-elle demandée.

'' - Elle est à toi. Si tu le veux... ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à IlluminatedM, elle est parue sous le titre : '' A Fall From Grace '' Lien sur mon profil.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : Rentrer en grâce.**

 **Épilogue.**

 **POV Jasper**

Sa robe a glissé avec fluidité au large de ses hanches et je ne pensais pas n'avoir jamais été aussi amoureux d'une pièce de vêtement auparavant. Elle était la plus belle chose n'ayant jamais marché sur cette terre et d'une certaine façon, elle améliorait la robe. La fente sur le côté montrait mes traces de morsures autour de sa cheville et ma marque brillait sur son cou, visible juste au-dessus de la dentelle de l'encolure. Je pouvais sentir l'amour qu'elle m'envoyait et j'ai soupiré de soulagement.

'' - Elle est réellement belle. '' Peter m'a dit alors que Jacob la conduisait à moi.

 _Ah oui, un doux cadeau de mariage d'Alice_... un parmi de nombreux autres en toute honnêteté. Même si je pensais que nous lui avions offert un plus joli cadeau... Jouer à la Barbie Bella et le titre de coordinatrice de mariage

Les Cullen étaient tous là, les sœurs Denali et, pour une raison quelconque, Aro. Au cours des quatre derniers mois, pendant que Bella partait à la découverte de ses capacités, il n'avait pas une seule fois insisté pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, mais était venu faire des visites sporadiques, la saluant comme une vieille amie.

Revenant dans le présent, je lui ai pris la main avec élégance.

Les vœux traditionnels ne semblaient pas correspondre à la complexité de notre relation et nous avions choisi d'écrire nos propres vœux.

'' - Isabella Marie Swan, je jure que je vais t'aimer et te protéger pendant toute l'éternité des monstres sous le lit et de tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible de te blesser. Je vais t'embrasser tous les matins, te tenir tous les soirs et te garder heureuse pendant toutes les heures entre les deux. Je te promets que je vais te chérir, prendre soin de toi et rester à tes côtés. Je te promets que je vais t'aimer. Pour l'éternité. ''

Le venin lui est monté aux yeux et elle a resserré son emprise sur mes mains.

'' - Jasper Alan Whitlock, je t'ai haï et je t'ai aimé. Je t'ai fui puis j'ai compté sur toi, mais jamais dans mon existence, tu ne m'as laissé tomber. Je te jure que je vais passer toute l'éternité à te montrer ce que cela signifie pour moi. Je vais t'embrasser pour te dire bonjour, au revoir et à chaque occasion entre les deux. Je vais te faire confiance, t'aimer et rester à tes côtés. Je te le promets. Pour l'éternité. ''

Lorsque le pasteur nous a regardés tous les deux et nous a demandé de faire notre promesse, il n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que nous avions tous les deux répondue en même temps.

'' - Je le veux. ''

'' - Je le veux. ''

Ensuite elle est devenue ma femme. Ce n'était pas ma première, mais c'était très certainement la dernière, ma seule et unique... mon tout.

'' - Je t'aime, Mme Whitlock. '' Lui ai-je dit en embrassant son corps.

'' - Comme je t'aime, Mr Withlock. ''

Je flottais dans ses émotions, pratiquement en train de m'envoler devant nos émotions de bonheurs combinés. J'étais là, marié, heureux et surpris, faisant l'amour à mon épouse, Isabella Marie Whitlock.

Rien ne pouvait être plus étonnant.

Le résultat final pour être tombée en disgrâce.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager. Cathy**


End file.
